Broken Hearts
by Victor1509
Summary: Iruka, interne de première année en chirurgie dans le plus grand hôpital du pays. Entre coups bas, trahisons, ambitions et guerre des chefs, l'hôpital est une jungle, où seuls les plus motivés survivent. Et quand l'amour s'en mêle, il est difficile d'en sortir indemne. OOC : l'univers de Naruto transposé dans un hôpital universitaire. Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.
1. New life

**Mot de l'auteur : **

**J'avais envie depuis longtemps de faire découvrir, à travers une fanfic, le vrai visage du monde hospitalier (qui n'est pas si loin que ça de Grey's anatomy en fait lol).**

**J'espère que le charabia médical ne va pas vous paraitre trop imbuvable. Si besoin, je mettrai des explications.**

**Ce premier chapitre a pour but de présenter les personnages principaux, l'idée étant de n'utiliser que des personnages existant réellement dans Naruto (plus ou moins connus je vous l'accorde), mais d'en utiliser un maximum.**

**C'est un OOC complet, donc pas vraiment de clivage gentils/méchants. J'essayerai juste de garder un peu du caractère original de chaque personnage.**

**La jeune génération va bien sûr apparaître dans cette fic, un peu de patience.**

**Chapitre 1 : New life.**

La sonnerie du réveil atteint enfin ses tympans, et le tire d'un sommeil agité.

« Merde ! »

Premier jour, et il est déjà en retard. Pas le temps de passer sous la douche. Rapide brossage de dents, coiffage express. Et le voilà parti pour l'hôpital central de Konoha, à quelques pas seulement de l'internat où il a pris une chambre quelques jours auparavant. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il prend ses fonctions. Il a la boule au ventre, comme tous les internes de première année probablement. Peut être un peu plus que les autres en fait. Il touche enfin son rêve, devenir chirurgien. Il a tellement trimé pour arriver jusque là, lui l'orphelin sans le sou, l'élève brillant mais si peu sûr de lui. Mais voilà, il a réussi avec brio le concours d'entrée dans le plus prestigieux des programmes de médecine du pays. Et il s'est retrouvé catapulté dans la mégalopole de Konoha, pour faire son internat au sein du plus grand établissement de soins du pays. Alors non, cette fois il ne laissera pas filer sa chance. Il donnera tout ce qu'il a pour être à la hauteur et devenir le brillant chirurgien qu'il a toujours voulu être.

L'hôpital lui semble immense. Perdu dans le hall d'entrée, il se sent fourmi, insignifiant insecte au milieu de cette marée de patients, de familles et de blouses blanches.

La dame de l'accueil le dévisage d'un air dédaigneux et lui désigne, sans un mot, le couloir de droite. Il suit les panneaux indiquant l'amphithéâtre. Shizune va probablement le tuer pour son retard. Devant la porte, il croise quelques retardataires, au visage marqué eux aussi par l'angoisse. Probablement des premières années comme lui.

Alors que l'un des jeunes hommes hésite à ouvrir discrètement la porte, une voix s'élève derrière eux :

« Allez y les gars, ils ne vont pas vous manger. Et la réunion n'a pas encore commencé. »

Iruka se retourne et croise le regard sombre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, qui lui offre un charmant sourire. Il n'a pas l'air plus âgé que lui, mais ne semble absolument pas impressionné. Encore un de ces internes fraichement arrivés qui ont l'habitude de rouler des mécaniques pour impressionner la galerie. Alors que le petit groupe rentre sans un bruit dans la salle déjà bondée, Iruka repère Shizune, Genma, Izumo et Kotetsu, ses copains de fac. Il commence à descendre les marches de l'amphi, suivi de près par le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Tous les chefs de service sont réunis en bas, sur l'estrade, et discutent entre eux. Iruka décide de jouer la sociabilité et se retourne vers le jeune homme au sourire ravageur.

« Je suis Iruka Umino, première année. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Ca, je peux pas te le dire. Si je te le dis, tu vas le répéter à tes copains et je vais tout le temps les avoir au téléphone » répond crânement le jeune homme en désignant le groupe d'amis d'Iruka. Devant le regard interdit d'Iruka, il poursuit d'un air faussement ennuyé:

« On va me demander de passer à la télévision, de signer des autographes, les filles vont s'arracher mon peignoir, ça va être l'enfer ! » (1)

Iruka se met à sourire et répond :

« Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetle… »

Le jeune lève la main pour le stopper en souriant.

« Je cois que tu as de bonnes références cinématographiques Iruka. Mais je te conseille de ne pas prononcer ce nom une troisième fois. Tu sais ce qui arriverait non ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatent de rire en même temps, et une partie de la salle se retourne vers eux. Iruka se met à rougir devant cette attention soudaine. Il décide de filer prendre sa place à côté de son amie Shizune, tandis que son collègue poursuit sa descente vers les premiers rangs de l'amphi.

« Qu'est ce que tu foutais, Iruka ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais être en retard ! »

« Pas entendu le réveil » répondit le jeune homme laconique.

Après un instant de silence, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène reprend :

« C'était qui ce gars ? »

« J'en sais absolument rien. »

« Plutôt mignon… »

Iruka tourne la tête pour fixer son amie d'un air exaspéré.

« Ne commence pas Shizune, s'il te plait ! »

« Allez Iruka, fais pas la mauvaise tête. Je te taquine c'est tout. N'empêche, je crois que tu vas avoir de la concurrence sur ce coup là. »

En effet, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés laisse une traînée de chuchotements et de petits rires étouffés sur son passage. Iruka le suit des yeux, qui s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure que l'homme se dirige vers l'estrade.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? »

« Tu as bien dit qu'il était en première année non ? »

« Ben c'est ce que je croyais, mais à la réflexion, il ne l'a pas dit clairement. »

Shizune et Iruka continuent d'observer le jeune homme, qui s'installe parmi les professeurs, au moment où la directrice de l'hôpital fait enfin son apparition.

La directrice, on voit au premier coup d'œil qu'il ne faut pas la chercher. Elle est grande, blonde et plantureuse.

« Ouah, la paire de nibards ! » s'exclame Genma.

Shizune lui envoie un regard glacial.

« T'es en train de parler de la directrice là, Genma ! »

« Et alors, c'est une bombe et… »

Mais le poing qu'elle assène sur la table en criant « silence ! » met un terme à la phrase du jeune homme, ainsi qu'au moindre chuchotement dans la salle.

« Bon, bienvenue à tous à l'hôpital central de Konoha. Je suis Tsunade, la directrice vénérée de cet établissement d'excellence. Et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste. Alors voici vos mots d'ordre : travail, obéissance et dévouement absolu. Les professeurs qui sont derrière moi sont tous les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Ils vous enseigneront tout ce qu'ils savent. En contrepartie, vous vous engagez à être leurs larbins pour les quatre prochaines années. Pour les premières années, autant vous prévenir, vous allez vivre un enfer. Mais ceux qui ne seront pas capables de tenir la pression ne sont pas dignes d'être formés dans mon hôpital. Il y a plein d'hôpitaux de seconde zone qui ne demandent qu'à vous accueillir. Nous allons procéder immédiatement à la répartition entre les différents services. Les internes de chirurgie, vous allez suivre le Professeur Asuma Sarutobi dans la pièce d'à côté. Les internes de médecine restent ici, c'est le Professeur Kurenai Yohi qui se chargera de la répartition. Allez, salut les jeunes, et ne me décevez pas ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, la directrice quitte l'amphithéâtre sous le regard amusé des Professeurs et médusé des internes.

« Elle a fait fort cette année » murmure Choza Akimichi, chef du service d'endocrinologie, à son voisin.

« Je suis sûr que certains en ont pissé dans leur froc. Regarde le gamin du deuxième rang, il en tremble encore ! » Réplique Inoichi Yamanaka en esquissant un sourire sadique.

« Je crois qu'on va encore bien s'amuser cette année » conclut Shikaku Nara en se levant pour rejoindre le pool des chirurgiens.

Iruka se lève avec Genma et Izumo, tandis que Shizune et Kotetsu restent à leurs places.

« Bon, on se voit au déjeuner. Et ne te laisse pas impressionner Iruka. Genma, je compte sur toi pour… »

« Ca va, je ne suis plus un gamin ! » réplique Iruka en levant les yeux au ciel. Son regard balaye la salle et s'arrête sur le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, qui emboîte le pas des Professeurs de chirurgie.

_Se pourrait-il qu'il soit lui aussi… ? Non, impossible, il est beaucoup trop jeune._

Tout à ses pensées, Iruka s'installe dans la nouvelle salle et attend que la répartition commence. Il est plutôt bien classé et sait par quel stage il rêve de débuter. Mais il ne se fait pas trop d'illusions. Les plus anciens choisissent en premier, et il ne reste souvent que les stages les moins attractifs aux premières années.

Asuma Sarutobi est le chef du service de neurochirurgie. Le scalpel a une précision millimétrique sous ses doigts parait-il. Il n'a pas l'air antipathique, contrairement au Professeur Zabuza Momochi, chef du service de chirurgie viscérale. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme l'étripeur après tout. Les autres chirurgiens ses présentent : Shikaku Nara l'orthopédiste, Hizashi Hyuga le réanimateur, Deidara le chirurgien esthétique, Itachi Uchiha l'ophtalmologue, Kisame Hoshigaki l'ORL. Et…Et… Et merde !

Iruka a bel et bien plaisanté avec LE chef de la chirurgie cardio-thoracique, Kakashi Hatake en personne. Le Professeur dont il voudrait tout apprendre, pour enfin accomplir son rêve.

Chaque interne doit effectuer plusieurs stages dans différents services de chirurgie. En dernière année, il peut alors choisir, sous couvert de l'appréciation des Professeurs, quelle sera sa spécialité future. Autant dire qu'il est important de mettre toutes les chances de son côté dès le début pour pouvoir accéder à son premier choix. Ou l'art de briller dans chaque stage pour ne vexer aucun chirurgien, tout en excellant dans la spécialité choisie pour obtenir l'autorisation de soutenir pour la discipline de vos rêves. Tout cela en naviguant entre coups bas des internes, ego des chefs et guerre entre services. Iruka se voit déjà dans la tranchée, avec son casque sur la tête et sa mitraillette dans les bras. Il ne voit pas le sourire en coin du Professeur Hatake, et il n'entend pas le Professeur Sarutobi lui demander quelle discipline il aimerait pratiquer plus tard.

« Hein ? » est sa réponse lorsque Genma lui envoie un coup de coude pour le ramener sur terre.

Sarutobi pousse un soupir et répète la question. Iruka hésite.

« Chirurgie cardio-thoracique »

« Allons bon. Encore un gamin qui a des rêves de gloire » répond Hatake.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas servi un bon bol de suffisance toi ! » réplique Itachi Uchiha.

Les autres Professeurs se mettent à rire. La répartition des internes plus âgés se passe et Iruka note qu'il ne reste plus qu'une place en chirurgie cardio-thoracique. Il est le troisième à choisir, ça doit être jouable. Mais ses espoirs retombent comme un soufflé lorsqu'il entend Sarutobi expliquer que ce sont les chefs qui choisiront leurs recrues de première année.

Tandis que les plus jeunes pâlissent, les internes déjà nommés se mettent à sourire. Eux aussi ont subi cette petite épreuve.

Le professeur Momochi se lève et désigne un interne au hasard. Celui-ci bredouille timidement :

« Pou… pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu a l'air d'être terrorisé alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Et moi, dans mon infinie bonté, je vais te donner une raison de te lever terrorisé tous les matins. »

« Doucement Zabuza, reprend Asuma en soupirant. Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes non plus. Bon, Kakashi tu choisis qui ? »

« mmh, voyons voir… Qui peut me dire pourquoi il y a des masques à oxygène pour les passagers dans les avions ? »

Tandis que les Professeurs regardent d'un air amusé la nouvelle promotion de chirurgiens en herbe décontenancés, l'un d'entre eux décide de tenter sa chance :

« Pour pouvoir respirer ? »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par la voix d'Iruka :

« L'oxygène, ça vous fait planer. Si une catastrophe survient, on prend de grandes inspirations paniquées et on devient rapidement euphorique, docile, on accepte son destin. » (2)

Iruka fixe le Professeur de chirurgie cardio-thoracique d'un regard intense, brillant. Un sourire apparaît sur le visage du chirurgien :

« Ok. C'est lui que je prends. Allez, les internes de CCT, on me suit au petit trot. On a déjà assez perdu de temps avec ces conneries. »

Kakashi sort de la salle et ses quatre internes lui emboitent le pas. Le service se situe au deuxième étage. La visite du service faite par le chef est succincte. Il se plante au milieu du couloir et désigne avec son bras :

« Bon à droite, les patients qui attendent de descendre au bloc. A gauche, les post-op, qui attendent de rentrer gentiment chez eux. Là bas la salle des infirmières. Tout au fond, la salle de repos, où vous ne mettrez probablement jamais les pieds. A l'entrée, le secrétariat. Le bloc est au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a un staff tous les mardis matins, où vous aurez le plaisir de nous présenter chacun votre tour le dossier documenté d'un de vos patients. Aucun retard toléré, aucune excuse pourrie sur un travail mal fait non plus. Des questions ? Pas de questions, c'est parfait. Maintenant suivez-moi. »

Kakashi avance dans le couloir, suivi par ses quatre internes.

« Oh, mais ce sont les nouveaux bébés du service ! » s'exclame une jeune fille blonde portant de lourds dossiers, en passant à leur hauteur.

« Ouais, t'as vu ça Ino. Ils me suivent sagement à la queue leu leu, comme des petits poussins. Si c'est pas mignon. »

« Je suis Ino Yamanaka, l'une des secrétaires du service. En général, c'est dans mon bureau que les internes viennent pleurer quand leur chef a été trop méchant avec eux. Ma porte vous est donc toujours ouverte, petits poussins ! »

Puis elle leur tourne le dos et continue son chemin jusqu'à son bureau, après avoir lancé un clin d'œil malicieux au Professeur.

« Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas vous mettre Ino à dos. Elle peut être votre bouée de sauvetage, ou bien votre pire cauchemar » reprend Hatake en ouvrant la porte du bureau infirmier.

« Salut tout le monde ! Je vous amène de la chair fraîche ! » lance-t-il à l'assemblée. Les infirmières et aides-soignantes se retournent et saluent les nouveaux internes. Leur accueil chaleureux détend un peu les quatre internes. Kankuro, l'interne de quatrième année qui a visiblement déjà fait un stage dans le service lance un « Salut les filles ! » entrainant le gloussement de plusieurs d'entre elles.

« Bon, autant vous mettre dans le bain tout de suite les jeunes. Kankuro, tu as déjà bossé ici. Tu vas prendre les post-op avec le petit nouveau. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? » dit Kakashi en se tournant vers Iruka.

« Iruka Umino, Monsieur » répond sobrement le jeune homme.

« Ok, donc Kankuro et Iruka, les post-op. Et vous deux, vous prenez les pré-op. Je passerai pour la visite cet après-midi. Vous avez intérêt à connaître les dossiers de vos patients. Si vous avez des questions, le Docteur Yamato et le Docteur Hidan seront ravis de vous répondre. »

Le chirurgien marque une pause, et ne voyant aucune réaction reprend agacé :

« Allez, on se bouge les enfants ! Et rappelez-vous : je suis sans pitié, sans scrupule, sans compassion, sans indulgence… » (3)

« Pas sans intelligence » marmonne Iruka pour lui-même. Il sent alors le regard de Kakashi se poser sur lui, pesant.

« Toi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. »

Et Hatake quitte la salle, laissant les internes face à leurs premières responsabilités.

« Euh, il est toujours comme ça ? » demande timidement Iwashi, l'interne de deuxième année.

« Si par comme ça, tu entends prétentieux, insolent, caractériel et égocentrique, alors la réponse est oui. Mais c'est un chirurgien brillant, le meilleur du pays. Alors je vous conseille de rentrer dans le moule tout de suite. Voici les dossiers de vos malades, au boulot les poussins ! » répond l'infirmière en chef.

Vous imaginez les infirmières sexy, souriantes et aimables, accessoirement nues sous leurs blouses ? Avec l'infirmière en chef, vous pouvez oublier. Son nom est Koharu Utatane. Elle a sûrement atteint l'âge de la retraite depuis longtemps, mais la chirurgie cardio-thoracique, c'est sa vie. Elle dirige son équipe d'une main de fer, le gant de velours n'ayant probablement jamais existé. Les quatre internes sont gentiment invités à rejoindre leur petit bureau afin de potasser leurs dossiers et d'éviter de trainer dans les pattes de l'équipe.

Kankuro, fort de sa position d'ancien, décide de prendre les choses en main.

« Bon, voilà comment ça se passe ici. Si vous faites du bon boulot en haut, vous gagnez votre ticket pour le bloc. Plus vous passez de temps au bloc, mieux c'est pour votre évaluation finale. Le Docteur Yamato est plutôt cool. En revanche Hidan est un vrai connard. Il va profiter de chaque occasion que vous lui laisserez pour vous descendre. Donc méfiez-vous de lui. La première visite est un test, vous avez intérêt à connaître vos dossiers sur le bout des doigts. »

« Mais on a dix dossiers chacun, c'est impossible » fit remarquer Mozuku.

« Je te conseille de ne jamais employer le mot « impossible » dans ce service. Vous n'êtes plus des externes les gars. Il va falloir vous sortir les doigts du cul ! »

« Et le Professeur Hatake, il est comment ? » demande Iruka en ouvrant négligemment un premier dossier. Kankuro toise le jeune interne avant de répondre :

« Koharu t'a donné une belle description du personnage. Il peut être ton meilleur ami comme ton pire ennemi. Il se prend pour un demi-dieu, drague tout ce qui bouge, mais quand tu l'auras vu opérer, tu comprendras pourquoi tout le monde s'incline devant son talent. »

Kankuro marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

« Ah oui, je pense que tu as remarqué son délire avec les citations de films. Tu viens de marquer un sacré bon point Iruka. Mais il va t'attendre au tournant maintenant. »

Iruka ne répond pas, absorbé par son dossier. Mais en réalité, ça bouillonne dans sa tête. Il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de son chef. Par contre, il sent une hostilité patente de la part de ses collègues. Oui, il est amateur de cinéma, tout comme Hatake. Et si cela peut lui servir à amadouer son supérieur, il ne va pas se gêner. L'internat, c'est la guerre, et Iruka est prêt à combattre.

…

Pendant ce temps-là en pédiatrie. Le Professeur Kurenai Yohi pose un regard bienveillant sur ses jeunes internes.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le service de pédiatrie, commence-t-elle. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail tous ensemble. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici pour apprendre votre futur métier. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser. Si vous avez un problème, parlez-en. Chacun de vous va être sous la charge d'un médecin du service. Quand nous jugerons que vous avez acquis assez d'autonomie, nous vous laisserons un peu plus de responsabilités. Je tiens à ce que votre apprentissage se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Mais j'attends aussi de vous de la rigueur et du travail. Shizune et Kotetsu, vous serez sous la responsabilité du docteur Tsume Inuzuka, Kimimaru et Yugito sous la mienne. Nous allons commencer la visite. Prenez des notes car ce sont vos petits patients maintenant. »

Kurenai prend le temps de présenter les nouveaux internes au personnel du service, tout aussi accueillant qu'elle. Shizune a une petite pensée pour Iruka, espérant que tout se passe aussi bien pour lui. Ils se sont donné rendez-vous à l'internat pour le déjeuner. Ils vont pouvoir se raconter leurs matinées respectives. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont séparés depuis qu'ils sont entrés à la fac. Ils avaient même été surnommés pile et face par leurs collègues, c'est pour dire ! Shizune sait qu'Iruka est réservé, et qu'il va devoir se faire violence pour s'imposer dans le monde impitoyable de la chirurgie.

Après la visite de tous les petits patients, Kurenai lâche ses internes pour la pause déjeuner, leur laissant quartier libre jusqu'à seize heures. Shizune et Kotetsu prennent la direction du bâtiment censé être réservé aux internes. A leur arrivée, la queue est déjà longue au self. Tous les internes, ainsi que les médecins et les Professeurs ont l'habitude de prendre leur repas à l'internat. Un bon moyen d'apprendre à connaître tout le monde, de réduire la distance entre les différentes couches hiérarchiques du corps médical. En apparence tout du moins. Parce que c'est aussi à l'internat que se font et se défont les réputations, que se fomentent les trahisons et les coups de poignard dans le dos. Shizune tente de repérer Iruka dans la foule. Elle l'aperçoit enfin, au milieu de ses collègues de chirurgie. Il n'a pas l'air très serein. Une fois son plateau en main, elle se dirige vers le petit groupe et s'installe en face de son ami.

« Alors Iruka, tu es dans quel service ? »

« Chirurgie cardio thoracique » répond-il laconique.

« Mais c'est super ça ! C'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Pédiatrie ! » répond la jeune fille le pouce en l'air.

« Cool ! Ton chef a l'air super sympa en tout cas. »

« Oui, elle est adorable. Tu as fini par rencontrer le fameux Professeur Hatake finalement ? »

« Shizune, tu te rappelles le gars avec qui je parlais dans l'amphi avant la réunion. »

« Celui qui s'est installé sur l'estrade ? »

« Ouais. C'est lui le Professeur Hatake. »

« Nan ! J'hallucine! Mais il a l'air super jeune ! Il est sympa ? »

« Je… Je dirais plutôt bizarre. »

« Salut les jeunes ! » lança une voix bien connue derrière eux.

« Hé, Genma, alors cette première matinée ? »

« Je suis en ortho avec le Professeur Nara. Et je vais au bloc dès demain. Trop hâte ! Vous avez pas vu Izumo ? »

« Tiens le voilà, avec le staff d'ophtalmo. Il va travailler avec Itachi Uchiha, la chance ! »

Sous le regard étonné de Genma et Iruka, Shizune poursuit :

« Ben oui, il est super mignon le Professeur Uchiha. La moitié des internes craquent pour lui. »

« Et l'autre moitié craque pour Kakashi Hatake, on sait » reprend Genma en poussant un soupir. « Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables les filles ! Mon pauvre Iruka, tant qu'on ne sera que des pauvres internes de première année, on n'est pas prêt de conclure moi je te le dis ! »

Iruka se met à rire doucement en finissant son yaourt.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y retourner » dit il en saisissant son plateau vide.

« Quoi, déjà ? Mais on vient à peine d'arriver ! »

« Je sais, mais je dois potasser mes dossiers pour la visite de ce soir. J'ai pas envie de me faire allumer dès le premier jour. Et la cardio-tho, c'est pas un service où l'on peut se permettre de rêvasser une heure à l'internat en digérant si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça » répond une voix suave juste derrière le jeune interne. Le temps de se retourner, et Iruka voit son chef de service s'éloigner en sifflotant, son plateau à la main. Les épaules du brun s'affaissent tandis que Shizune et Genma se mettent à rire.

« Et bien au moins, il sait que tu es motivé maintenant ! Allez, vas bosser Iruka, et impressionne-les tous ! »

« Ouais ouais » répond Iruka en levant la main en guise de salut. « On se retrouve ici ce soir, ok ? »

…

Seize heures. L'heure de la visite tant redoutée. Les quatre internes sortent les chariots contenant les dossiers médicaux et se tiennent prêts pour leur première confrontation sur le terrain. Les minutes s'écoulent, le stress monte. Ils voient finalement arriver les trois chirurgiens. A leur tête, Kakashi Hatake, dont la blouse ouverte sur sa tenue de bloc vole au rythme de son pas rapide. Derrière lui, le Docteur Yamato, souriant et chaleureux. Et le Docteur Hidan, tout aussi souriant mais beaucoup moins chaleureux. Un frisson parcourt les internes.

« Yo les jeunes! Alors, j'espère que vous êtes au point sur vos patients. On va commencer par les post-opératoires. Kankuro, ton premier patient ? »

L'interne de quatrième année fait un rapide topo sur l'intervention qu'a subie le patient, son état actuel et le traitement en cours. Aucun commentaire des chefs, juste un petit mot au patient pour le rassurer et passage au patient suivant. Iruka trouve que c'est un peu rapide, mais il va devoir s'y faire. Il est en chirurgie après tout, et il sait que la communication n'est pas forcément la qualité première d'un chirurgien. Le chirurgien répare ce qui a besoin d'être réparé, et basta. Iruka n'est pas comme ça, il le sait. Il est le seul interne à avoir pris le temps d'aller à la rencontre de ses dix patients avant de commencer la visite. Juste histoire de se présenter, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de ces pauvres gens opérées récemment pour des pathologies cardiaques lourdes.

Quand Iruka présente son premier patient, il l'appelle par son nom, prend le temps de retracer son parcours personnel et médical avant de donner les informations sur son état post-opératoire. Il perçoit de l'agacement chez Hidan, mais il a aussi vu le sourire encourageant de Yamato. Reste à connaître la réaction du chef. Le professeur Hatake écoute la présentation d'Iruka jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Puis il ausculte rapidement le patient, lui adresse quelques mots et l'informe qu'il pourra quitter le service dès le lendemain. La troupe de blouses blanches quitte la chambre et Kakashi se tourne vers Iruka en souriant.

« Merci pour cette brillante présentation, Iruka. J'en aurai presque versé une petite larme dis donc. Mais vas-y mollo avec la sensiblerie quand même hein ? Parce que si tu passes dix minutes à nous raconter la vie de tes patients à chaque fois, on va voir le soleil se lever avant d'avoir fini la visite. »

Iruka baisse le nez, un peu confus. Il entend Kakashi soupirer.

« En tout cas, tu as fait une très bonne analyse de sa pathologie cardiaque. Tu as bien bossé. »

Déjà le staff poursuit la visite, laissant Iruka un peu en retrait, muet.

« C'était un compliment » murmure discrètement le Docteur Yamato à l'oreille d'Iruka, tandis que Mozuku présente un nouveau patient. « Tu viens probablement de gagner ton ticket pour le bloc de demain » conclut le médecin avant de reprendre le cours de la visite.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, l'équipe de chirurgie cardio thoracique a fait le tour des patients du service. Kakashi rejoint le poste infirmier pour compléter le tableau de bloc.

« Alors, alors, demain nous avons donc trois pontages, une valvuloplastie et un Bentall. Hidan, tu te charges de la valvuloplastie tout seul je suppose ? »

«Le chirurgien hoche la tête en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur les internes.

« Yamato, tu prends le Bentall avec Kankuro. »

L'interne trépigne d'impatience. Il sait qu'il est très bon en assistant de bloc, et apprécie d'opérer avec le Docteur Yamato.

« Et pour finir, je me charge des trois pontages avec, voyons voir… »

Kakashi laisse planer le suspense devant les trois internes, qui oscillent entre anxiété et impatience.

« Iruka, tu viens avec moi au bloc demain. Je veux te voir au bloc à sept heures tapantes. Et tache de connaître le dossier de ces trois patients aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. »

Iruka acquiesce. Ca y est! Il va enfin pouvoir assister, non participer à sa première opération cardiaque! Mozuku et Iwashi, cantonnés à la surveillance des patients du service, sont un peu déçus. Mais tous ont maintenant compris le système. Pour descendre au bloc, il faut le mériter.

Après avoir rempli les dossiers et les prescriptions pour la nuit, Iruka embarque les dossiers des trois patients opérés le lendemain et quitte le service. Quand Shizune arrive à l'internat, le jeune homme est déjà plongé dans ses dossiers.

« Quoi ? Tu bosses déjà le premier soir ? Il va falloir que tu apprennes à décrocher Iruka. »

« Shizune, répond l'interne en levant un regard déterminé vers son amie, je vais au bloc demain. Trois pontages coronariens. Autant te dire que j'ai intérêt à assurer. »

« La vache ! reprend Izumo. Tu as dû faire une sacrée impression alors. Uchiha nous a bien fait comprendre qu'on ne mettrait pas les pieds au bloc avant au minimum un mois en ophtalmo. »

Iruka a du mal à se concentrer, ses amis ayant décidé de bavarder autour de lui. Il finit par s'excuser et filer dans sa petite chambre pour travailler. Entre ses quatre murs gris, il a juste la place de circuler entre le lit en fer et le bureau. De toute façon, cette chambre ne lui sert qu'à dormir. Le reste de l'internat n'est pas luxueux mais offre tout le confort qu'un jeune étudiant peut désirer : un grand réfectoire pour les repas, et accessoirement les fêtes a priori mémorables, une salle télé avec des fauteuils confortables, une salle de jeux contenant un billard, un baby foot et plusieurs consoles de jeux. Il y a même une grande piscine creusée dans le bout de terrain qui jouxte l'internat. Il parait qu'elle a été offerte par les médecins de l'hôpital, pour récompenser le travail de leurs internes. Comme quoi, il faut croire qu'ils ont parfois conscience d'être de véritables tortionnaires.

Après avoir soigneusement vérifié ses trois réveils, Iruka décide qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Demain s'annonce riche en événements, et en émotions.

_Références des citations de films :_

_Beetlejuice_

_Fight Club_

_Kill Bill_

**Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ou si vous êtes simplement curieux de savoir ce que pourrait donner la suite de cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.**


	2. Operating room

**Merci à tous les lecteurs du premier chapitre. **

**Et un merci particulier aux quatre reviewers qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Operating room.**

Sept heures. Devant les portes fermées du bloc, Iruka hésite. Il se décide finalement à presser l'unique bouton fiché dans le mur, et entend la sonnette retentir de l'autre côté. Bruits de pas qui approchent.

« Bonjour ! Tu dois être le nouvel interne. Je suis Yugao Yuzuki, l'une des infirmières de bloc. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer le vestiaire. »

Iruka emboite le pas de la jeune femme sans un mot, intimidé. Tout est encore silencieux dans le bloc. A peine entend-on le grésillement des néons pâles au plafond. Yugao s'arrête devant une porte et fait entrer Iruka dans un grand vestiaire.

La pièce est séparée en deux par une rangée de casiers, surmontée de nombreux cartons parfaitement empilés.

« Alors, côté droit, les filles et côté gauche les garçons. Je te conseille de ne pas te planter, si tu ne veux pas finir en petits morceaux dans une poubelle » déclare Yugao en plaisantant. Elle poursuit :

« Tu trouveras des pyjamas de bloc, ainsi que des sabots et des bonnets sur les étagères du fond. Je te laisse t'habiller, et je te retrouve de l'autre côté, ok ? »

« Ok » répond l'interne en se dirigeant docilement vers le côté du vestiaire réservé aux garçons. Il retrouve Kankuro, qui est déjà en tenue de bloc.

« Tiens, salut Iruka. J'espère que tu es en forme, parce que tu es parti pour une longue journée d'intervention. »

« Je pense que je devrais tenir le choc » répond le jeune homme, bien décidé à ne pas laisser paraître son appréhension.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvre sur Yamato et Kakashi.

« Yo les jeunes ! Alors, prêts à sauver des vies ? » lance le chef du service en attrapant un pyjama.

Il croise le regard déterminé de son jeune interne et sourit.

« Je vois. Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends, Iruka ? Tu devrais déjà être habillé ! » reprend le chirurgien en ôtant sa chemise. Iruka laisse courir ses yeux sur le torse musclé de son chef. En plus d'être un chirurgien hors pair, il est sacrément bien taillé. Le genre de mec qui a tout pour lui. C'est irritant les gars comme ça. Vraiment irritant à la longue.

Iruka sursaute au son du claquement des doigts de Kakashi juste devant son nez.

« Allo ? Ici la terre, on se dépêche de s'habiller ! Je te préviens, je ne vais pas t'attendre pour commencer. »

Kankuro et Yamato ont déjà quitté le vestiaire, et Kakashi est en train de fixer son bonnet de bloc. Un bonnet visiblement personnalisé aux motifs de pattes de chien. Probablement un cadeau de l'équipe de chirurgie. Quand on en vient à recevoir ce genre de petit cadeau de son équipe, c'est en général que l'on très apprécié. Iruka s'habille rapidement, tout en imaginant quel pourrait être le motif choisi par l'équipe pour lui. Mais la voix grave de Kakashi le ramène sur terre.

« Bon, fini de plaisanter Iruka. Au bloc, il n'y a pas de place à l'erreur, et encore moins à la négligence. Alors tu fais exactement comme moi, c'est compris ? A la moindre connerie, tu dégages de mon bloc. »

Iruka se raidit. Le chirurgien qu'il vénère est capable de passer de la franche rigolade au plus grand des sérieux. C'en est presque flippant.

Kakashi commence par placer un masque sur son nez. Puis il s'installe devant le lavabo à l'entrée de la salle d'opération où l'attend déjà son premier patient. Il lance un emballage contenant une petite éponge stérile imbibée de savon à Iruka, et commence un soigneux lavage de mains, en remontant jusqu'aux coudes. Iruka l'imite docilement, et la mousse orangée s'écoule rapidement des quatre bras. Après un séchage rapide, Kakashi fait signe à son interne de le suivre. D'un coup de coude, il déclenche l'ouverture de la porte de la salle, et lance :

« Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui ! Bon je vous présente Iruka, mon interne de première année. Soyez gentils avec lui, hein ! C'est son premier jour au bloc. »

Une tête apparaît derrière le drap qui recouvre le haut du patient.

« Kakashi, ton patient est endormi et sous contrôle. C'est quand tu veux pour commencer. »

« Merci Hiashi. Iruka, voici Hiashi Hyuga, notre anesthésiste préféré. »

« N'en fais pas trop non plus hein » réplique le médecin en grimaçant.

« Toujours savoir flatter son anesthésiste, c'est une règle d'or dans le milieu. Retiens bien ça Iruka ! »

Tout le bloc part dans un éclat de rire, tandis que Yugao s'approche du chirurgien pour l'habiller. Kakashi passe prudemment ses mains dans les manches de la blouse stérile et Yugao passe derrière lui pour fixer les liens. Elle lui tend alors une première paire de gants, puis une deuxième qu'elle l'aide à enfiler. Il serait impossible de rester entièrement stérile sans l'aide de l'infirmière de bloc, et Iruka note immédiatement la complicité entre Kakashi et Yugao. Pour travailler en chirurgie, et particulièrement en chirurgie cardio-thoracique, l'entente entre les membres de l'équipe doit être parfaite. De l'extérieur, on aurait presque l'impression d'assister à un ballet tellement les gestes sont précis et calculés. Iruka essaye d'être attentif à tout, de retenir la moindre petite information sur le fonctionnement du bloc, à commencer par le nom des membres de l'équipe du jour. Un aide-soignant l'aide à passer sa blouse et ses gants. Et il s'installe enfin devant le patient, juste en face de Kakashi.

Celui-ci jette un œil à son interne et sourit imperceptiblement sous son masque. Il n'est pas si loin le temps où lui-même se tenait face à son professeur, maladroit et anxieux. Minato, celui qui lui a tout appris. Et pas seulement en matière de chirurgie cardio-thoracique. Minato a été, à sa manière, le père que Kakashi n'a jamais eu, à la fois aimant et exigeant. Quand il a disparu brutalement, Kakashi s'est effondré. Pour la première et unique fois de sa vie, il a craqué. Si Yugao et Yamato n'avaient pas été là, il serait encore sûrement en train de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis le jeune chirurgien s'est plongé dans le travail, acharné et perfectionniste. Il a remporté la bataille de la chefferie du service, à la grande surprise de tous compte tenu de son jeune âge, et surtout à la grande surprise de Danzo, qui briguait le poste depuis longtemps. Bien sûr les rumeurs ont circulé : Kakashi avait eu une promotion canapé. Tout le monde était au courant qu'il multipliait les conquêtes à l'hôpital. Mais le jeune chirurgien a prouvé, par son talent et sa maîtrise parfaite de son art, qu'il avait bien sa place à la tête du plus grand service de chirurgie cardio-thoracique du pays. Et Danzo, dégouté, a fini par quitter l'hôpital pour un autre établissement, moins prestigieux.

« Alors, c'est à qui de choisir la musique aujourd'hui ? » lance Kakashi à l'assemblée, sans lever les yeux du torse qu'il va bientôt ouvrir.

Une petite voix timide répond du fond de la salle :

« Je… J'ai apporté un cd de Queen. J'espère que ça va ? »

« C'est parfait Tsubaki. » Jetant un œil à Iruka, Kakashi reprend :

« On a une petite tradition dans ce bloc, Iruka. Chacun amène à tour de rôle un cd pour nous faire découvrir ses goûts musicaux. Ca permet de changer tu vois ? Si tu as l'honneur de pouvoir continuer à venir dans mon bloc, il faudra que tu penses à t'inscrire sur la liste. Yugao te montreras. »

L'infirmière sourit. Elle connait bien Kakashi. Et elle le trouve bien sympathique avec ce jeune interne. Iruka a du l'impressionner en haut pour qu'il soit si gentil avec lui aujourd'hui.

Les premières notes de Queen retentissent dans le bloc, et Kakashi donne le coup d'envoi de l'intervention, qui durera plusieurs heures.

« Scalpel. »

L'outil est déposé par Yugao dans sa main ouverte. Iruka voit les doigts se refermer sur le manche, et la main sûre diriger la lame vers le sternum du patient. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Kakashi marque la peau d'une profonde entaille, droite et nette. Le sternum, unique rempart du muscle cardiaque, cède sous la pression de la scie circulaire. Iruka sent une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Il a déjà assisté à des opérations, mais n'a jamais été aux premières loges. Voir le sternum s'écarter pour laisser apparaître un cœur palpitant est une expérience unique.

Kakashi prend le temps d'aspirer les fluides pour avoir une vue parfaite de l'organe qu'il va réparer.

« Alors Iruka, parle-moi un peu de ce cœur. »

Le jeune interne se raidit. De ses réponses dépendent son niveau de participation à l'opération, il le sait. Tous les chirurgiens fonctionnent de la même façon. Tu réponds bien aux questions, tu peux faire mumuse avec certains des instruments. Tu te plantes, et tu restes spectateur, avec une grande probabilité de ne plus mettre les pieds dans le bloc avant un moment. Mais Iruka connait le dossier sur le bout des doigts. Alors il prend une grande inspiration et décrit sans erreur la pathologie du patient, et le but de l'intervention.

Kakashi hoche la tête, et les yeux toujours fixés sur le cœur battant, demande :

« Je vois que tu connais bien ton patient. Alors concrètement, où dois-je placer mon pontage ? »

Iruka hésite. Entre un cœur bien dessiné, avec les artères en rouge et les veines en bleu, sur une page de bouquin, et ce cœur battant, aux couleurs mal définies et recouvert de graisse par endroits, il y a un fossé énorme. Fossé qui pourrait le faire chuter tellement prêt du but que le jeune homme préfère prendre son temps pour répondre. Récitant mentalement son cours d'anatomie, il désigne la crosse de l'aorte, d'où va partir le pontage et se dirige lentement vers ce qu'il croit être l'inter-ventriculaire antérieure.

Un ange passe dans le bloc. Iruka est pendu aux lèvres de Kakashi. Celui-ci ne daigne même pas lever les yeux vers son interne quand il déclare, d'un ton solennel:

« A Sin City, si tu prends la bonne ruelle, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches (1)… »

Déjà le chirurgien reprend :

« Allez Iruka, attrape le matos de la CEC (ndlr : Circulation Extra Corporelle) que va te tendre Tayuya. Yugao, tu peux pousser l'héparine. »

Iruka se saisit des canules qui lui sont tendues, fier du rôle qu'il vient de gagner. Kakashi le regarde d'un air amusé, alors que les premières notes de Bohemian Rhapsody résonnent dans la salle.

Kakashi se met à fredonner en introduisant la première canule dans l'aorte :

« I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy…"

Son apparente relaxation cache cependant une concentration extrême. En trente minutes à peine, la CEC est en place.

« Et maintenant, nous allons arrêter ce cœur. Tayuya, tu es prête ? »

« Oui, tout est en ordre de mon côté. Le débit de la CEC est correct. »

« J'interromps la ventilation » répond Hiashi.

« Alors que la magie opère… Avada kedavra (2) ! »

Sous les yeux médusés d'Iruka, Kakashi clampe l'aorte et le cœur s'arrête réellement de battre sous ses yeux, les fonctions vitales du patient étant maintenant assurées par la machine cœur-poumons que surveille Tayuya attentivement.

« Ne te déconcentre pas Iruka. Maintenant que l'on peut travailler, le plus dur reste à faire. Yugao, le greffon est prêt ? »

Aussitôt l'infirmière tend au chirurgien un plateau stérile sur lequel repose un morceau de veine qu'elle vient de prélever dans la jambe du patient.

« Iruka, tu sais faire les surjets ? »

« Euh… »

Kakashi fronce les sourcils.

« Bon, prends la place de Yugao. Elle va te montrer comment on fait, et tu prendras sa suite, ok ? »

L'infirmière montre à Iruka comment refermer l'incision tandis que Kakashi réalise son pontage. Iruka est un peu déçu. Devoir se contenter de suturer une jambe alors que le meilleur chirurgien du pays est en train de réaliser une intervention à quelques centimètres de lui, c'est assez frustrant. Yugao tend les instruments de suture à Iruka et lui chuchote en souriant:

« Estime-toi heureux. La plupart des internes ne font qu'observer sur leurs premières interventions. »

Iruka préfère prendre son temps pour obtenir un résultat à la hauteur des attentes de son chef. Après avoir réalisé le nœud final, il lève la tête pour voir où en est Kakashi. Sans quitter des yeux son champ opératoire, le chirurgien l'interpelle :

« Iruka, si tu penses que tu as fini, tu peux venir jeter un coup d'œil par ici. »

Iruka s'approche et constate que Kakashi a pratiquement fini l'intervention. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui fait prendre conscience qu'il a mis deux bonnes heures à faire sa suture !

Kakashi, tout en testant l'imperméabilité de sa suture, lance à son interne :

« Iruka, tu es beaucoup trop lent pour suturer. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. A chaque intervention, c'est toi qui prélèveras la saphène et qui sutureras. Plus tu iras vite, et plus tu verras l'intervention principale. Quand je jugerai que tu es assez rapide, tu pourras m'assister. C'est compris ? »

Iruka hoche la tête, un peu déçu. Il se sait perfectionniste. Et donc lent. Il va devoir s'entraîner. Mais le challenge est à la hauteur de la récompense.

L'intervention se termine et Kakashi referme le thorax après quatre heures d'intervention. Simple, rapide, efficace.

Il laisse le soin à l'équipe d'anesthésie de finir le travail. Le personnel du bloc entame déjà le nettoyage de la salle tandis que le patient est emmené en salle de réveil, sous l'œil attentif d'Hiashi.

Kakashi jette négligemment sa blouse et son masque dans une poubelle. Il est presque midi. Et il lui reste encore deux interventions du même type à pratiquer dans l'après-midi. Le chirurgien pousse un soupir devant le tableau de bloc.

« On va encore finir à pas d'heure ce soir » murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

« Bon, si on allait manger un peu, avant que l'internat soit bondé ? » reprend-il en faisant signe à Iruka de le suivre. Yamato les rejoint avec Kankuro, ayant lui aussi fini son intervention.

Quand ils arrivent à l'internat, celui-ci est quasiment vide. Quelques internes jouent au billard tandis que d'autres regardent les informations sur le grand écran mis à disposition dans la salle annexe du réfectoire. Les quatre hommes n'ont pas à faire la queue pour être servis.

« Et voilà la dream team de la chirurgie, comment ça va les gars ? Alors au menu du jour, porc au caramel ou steack haché »

« Salut Teuchi, je vais prendre le porc. Ayame, tu es ravissante aujourd'hui ! » répond Kakashi en adressant un sourire ravageur à la jeune fille préposée au service de l'accompagnement.

« Merci Kakashi, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! » répond-elle d'un air taquin en disposant une louchée de haricots verts dans l'assiette du chirurgien. Kakashi se retourne vers Iruka.

« Leçon du jour : toujours flatter Ayame et Teuchi. C'est comme ça qu'on obtient du rab de bouffe. »

Ayame éclate de rire et rétorque :

« Pour moi, ça ne marche qu'avec les chirurgiens sexy par contre. »

Le chirurgien se met lui aussi à rire et se dirige vers l'une des tables, suivi de près par sa petite troupe.

« Alors Iruka, tes premières impressions sur le bloc ? » demande Yamato pour engager la conversation.

« C'est cool. »

« Cool ? » répond Kakashi. « Juste… Cool ? Et bien, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! » répond Kakashi.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… »

« Je te taquine Iruka ! Va falloir que tu apprennes à te détendre un peu hein. On n'est pas là pour te rendre la vie impossible tu sais. Demande à Kankuro, le service de cardio-tho est réputé pour être plutôt sympa. Et je n'ai encore jamais bouffé d'interne. »

« Ouais, il y a quand même eu le cas de Aoi. »

« Oui mais lui était particulièrement nul, et con. Enfin bref… »

Kakashi est interrompu par la voix stridente d'un de ses collègues.

« Hatake, il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Je suis en train de manger là, Zetsu. Ca peut pas attendre ? »

« Non, ça ne peut pas attendre ! Ca fait une semaine qu'on attend un avis chir pour notre patient. Faudrait voir à pas abuser quand même. J'exige que quelqu'un de ton service passe voir mon patient aujourd'hui, c'est compris ? »

« Ok, ok ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. On devrait pouvoir caser ça entre deux interventions, histoire de finir d'opérer vers minuit, pendant que tu seras déjà en train de roupiller pépère chez toi depuis des lustres. Sans déconner Zetsu, tu crois quoi ? Qu'on passe nos journées à glander comme en dermato ? »

« Oh je vois, Môssieur le chirurgien cardio-thoracique pense qu'il est le seul à bosser dans cet hôpital. Et je suppose que ça ne sert à rien d'aller se plaindre au boss, vu que tu es dans ses petits papiers. Laisse-moi deviner : tu as mis Tsunade dans ton pieu elle aussi pour qu'elle te passe tous tes petits caprices non ? »

Zetsu a fait un pas en arrière car Kakashi vient de se lever d'un bond.

« Décarre tes fesses de là tout de suite, Zetsu, avant que je te colle mon poing dans la gueule » gronde le chirurgien.

Zetsu tente de soutenir le regard noir de Kakashi mais finit par battre en retraite.

« J'attends toujours mon avis » lance-t-il pour garder contenance juste avant de quitter l'internat. Kakashi semble retrouver son calme et dit en prenant une voix grave :

« Il vous est jamais arrivé de tomber sur un mec qu'il fallait pas faire chier ? C'est moi. (3) »

Iruka se met à sourire.

« Belle imitation d'Eastwood »

Devant le regard interrogatif de Yamato et Kankuro, l'interne reprend innocemment:

« Gran Torino. Vous n'avez pas vu ce film ?»

Kakashi se met à sourire et répond :

« Je savais bien qu'il avait du potentiel ce petit. Bon Yamato, tu pourras passer en dermato cet après-midi ? Si j'envoie juste un interne, Zetsu va croire que je me fous de sa gueule. »

« Ah, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Si, mais je préfère le faire subtilement » rétorque le chirurgien d'un air taquin.

Iruka aimerait bien aller rejoindre Shizune qui vient d'arriver avec le staff de pédiatrie, mais il hésite. Il adresse un signe de tête qu'il croit discret à la jeune femme.

« C'est ta petite amie ? »

« Hein ? »

« La fille aux cheveux noirs, là bas. C'est ta copine ? »

« Mais non ! C'est juste une amie de fac ! »

« Tu te défends bien vite en tout cas. »

Kakashi se retourne complètement pour mieux voir Shizune.

« Plutôt mignonne. Hé Kurenai, tu viens manger avec nous ? » lance le chirurgien à sa collègue pédiatre.

Iruka baisse le nez dans son assiette. Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à composer avec la fâcheuse tendance de son chef à vouloir systématiquement et méthodiquement le mettre dans l'embarras.

Le staff de pédiatrie s'installe à côté des chirurgiens.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec vos nouveaux internes les gars ? »

« Pas trop mal » répond Kakashi en fixant Iruka toujours plongé dans la contemplation de son steack haché. Puis il se tourne vers les internes de pédiatrie :

« Et vous les enfants, comment ça se passe dans le monde merveilleux de la pédia ? J'espère que Kurenai et Tsume ne sont pas trop dures avec vous. »

Et il accompagne son propos d'un sourire charmeur, ne semblant pas laisser insensibles les deux internes féminines.

Tsume lève les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête ton numéro de charme Kakashi. Et je te préviens, si tu touches à mes internes, je te démonte. »

« Houuu, maman louve sort ses griffes. Tu vois ce qui t'attend Iruka, faut pas rigoler avec les pédiatres. »

L'équipe de pédiatrie reste perplexe tandis que Kakashi, Yamato et Kankuro éclatent de rire, sous l'œil dépité d'Iruka.

« Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du travail qui nous attend. A plus la pédiatrie ! »

L'équipe de chirurgie cardio-thoracique quitte l'internat tandis que la discussion reprend chez les pédiatres.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demande timidement Kotetsu.

Kurenai et Tsume se regardent, poussent un long soupir et répondent par l'affirmative d'une seule voix, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Kakashi est arrogant et égocentrique, mais c'est l'un des rares chirurgiens de cet hôpital à être vrai. S'il ne vous aime pas, il vous le dira en face, mais il ne vous plantera jamais un couteau dans le dos. »

La conversation finit par dévier sur un autre sujet, avant que l'équipe ne remonte dans le service de pédiatrie.

Shizune est dans son élément. Elle adore son service. Il y règne une atmosphère harmonieuse et douce. Sa gentillesse avec les patients et leurs familles, et ses connaissances déjà aguerries en pédiatrie ont immédiatement impressionné le Professeur Yohi.

Tandis qu'elle complète les dossiers de ses patients, Kimimaru vient s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Hé Shizune ! »

« Oui ? » demande-t-elle sans relever le nez.

« Tu viens à la soirée de l'internat samedi soir ? »

La jeune femme lève vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Quelle soirée ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? A chaque début de semestre, une grande fête est organisée à l'internat. Ca nous permet d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître entre internes. Il y a aussi des médecins et des profs qui viennent. C'est une tradition tu vois ? »

« Ok. Et je suppose qu'il est fortement conseillé aux nouveaux internes d'être présents à cette soirée. »

« Tout à fait ! C'est une fête en votre honneur en quelque sorte. »

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ton petit sourire en coin ne me dit rien qui vaille » répond Shizune, de plus en plus suspicieuse.

« Allez ! Dis oui, de toute façon les nouveaux internes qui ne viennent pas son directement catalogués comme gros boulets. »

« Ok j'ai compris. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait » soupire la jeune femme.

« C'est ça ! » déclare l'interne en se levant. « On peut compter sur toi alors ? »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« Super ! Je te laisse bosser. Ah au fait, il faudrait que tu ailles voir ton patient de la chambre 3. Sa mère a des questions à te poser. »

Shizune jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Si elle commence sa contre-visite maintenant, elle devrait pouvoir rentrer de reposer à l'internat quelques heures avant de bosser sur la présentation qu'elle doit faire le lendemain. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps libre en étant interne à l'hôpital central de Konoha. Et encore, le rythme de travail des internes de chirurgie a l'air encore plus redoutable que celui des internes de médecine. Il faudra aussi qu'elle interroge Iruka à propos de la réflexion de son chef à midi d'ailleurs.

Après sa visite, elle rejoint Yugito pour rentrer. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendent bien, et Shizune est heureuse de s'être fait une amie si rapidement. La solitude est la pire des ennemies dans le monde des internes. Si vous ne faites pas partie de la vie de l'internat, que vous êtes un interne anonyme et sans personnalité, votre survie dans le petit monde de l'hôpital est beaucoup plus difficile.

« Tu es au courant pour la fête de samedi ? » demande Shizune à sa collègue.

« Bien sûr ! Ils doivent avoir placardé des affiches à l'internat cet après-midi. »

« Ils ? »

« Les membres du bureau des internes. C'est Aoba le président. Il est interne en quatrième année de en neurologie. Et Hana, qui est interne en neurochirurgie, est la vice-présidente. Hana est la fille de Tsume. C'est une fête en l'honneur des nouveaux internes, tu vas venir j'espère ? »

« Kimimaru m'a déjà fait comprendre tout à l'heure que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

Yugito se met à rire.

« C'est vrai que les fêtes de l'internat ont une réputation sulfureuse. Mais je t'assure que c'est assez facile de se fondre dans la masse. Et puis il y aura tout plein de beaux chirurgiens à draguer, à commencer par Itachi Uchiha ! » poursuit la jeune femme en envoyant un clin d'œil à Shizune.

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'avoir des relations… intimes avec un médecin de l'hôpital soit vraiment un bon plan de carrière »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? « Les feux de l'amour » c'est du pipi de chat à côté de se qui se passe à l'hôpital ! »

Arrivées à l'internat, les deux jeunes femmes se séparent, Shizune préférant aller prendre un peu de repos dans sa chambre. Après une petite sieste, elle redescend dans la salle commune à la recherche d'Iruka. Elle remarque effectivement les affiches, placardées un peu partout, annonçant une « soirée qui restera gravée dans les annales ». Ca promet ! Shizune se demande comment elle va réussir à convaincre Iruka de venir, lui qui déteste ce genre de soirée.

L'interne de chirurgie cardio-thoracique apparait justement sur le pas de la porte. Il jette un coup d'œil distrait aux affiches et part s'affaler dans un fauteuil de la salle télé. Shizune se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

« Dure journée ? »

« Kakashi m'a laissé filer après la deuxième opération. Mais j'ai du me taper la visite de tous les post op parce que Kankuro était encore au bloc. Je suis crevé. Et je retourne au bloc demain à sept heures. Franchement je ne vais jamais tenir le coup à ce rythme là ! »

« Mais si, mais si ! Déjà c'est cool que tu sois au bloc la première semaine non ? »

« Mouais, pour l'instant je suture des jambes » lâche Iruka.

Shizune lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est le début. Ne sois pas si impatient. Tu ne vas pas faire un pontage toi-même au bout d'une semaine non plus hein ! »

« C'est hallucinant n'empêche ! »

« Quoi ? »

« La dextérité d'Hatake. Quand il opère, on a l'impression que ses doigts dansent. Magique ! »

« Fais gaffe, t'es en tain de tomber amoureux là ! » lance Genma qui les a rejoints avec Izumo et Kotetsu.

Le petit groupe se met à rire. Et Iruka répond :

« Pas de risque, ce mec est un vrai tombeur. J'ose même pas imaginer combien il a eu de femmes dans son lit. »

« Tiens en parlant de ça, c'était quoi cette réflexion qu'il nous a faite à midi ? » reprend Shizune.

« Rien, rien. »

« Mais si, explique ! »

« Bah il croit qu'on sort ensemble » répond laconiquement Iruka.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais, tout ça parce que je t'ai regardée quand tu es entrée. Pff, n'importe quoi. »

« Ah ben ouais, je confirme. N'importe quoi ! Il ne peut pas être plus à côté de la plaque que ça ! »

« Ouais bon, on va changer de sujet hein ! » réplique Iruka en lançant un regard circulaire dans la salle afin de s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traine.

« Bon les loulous, je suppose que vous venez tous à la fête de samedi ? » lance Genma.

Iruka pousse un soupir mais déjà Shizune le fusille du regard.

« Iruka, il n'est pas question que tu ne sois pas à cette soirée. Yugito et Kimimaru m'ont bien fait comprendre que les internes absents étaient définitivement considérés comme des boulets, à fuir comme la peste. »

« Tu sais bien que je me fous de ce genre de… »

« Ouais et ben nous on s'en fout pas. Si on nous voit trainer avec un boulet, ils vont nous mettre dans le même sac. Alors tu viens et c'est tout. En plus on sera tous les cinq ensembles, ça va être sympa ! » réplique Kotetsu.

« Au fait, il parait que certains médecins viennent aussi. Ils en ont parlé dans vos services ? »

« Itachi ne manque pas une seule fête apparemment. »

« Tsume et le professeur Yohi non plus. »

« Tu peux pas l'appeler Kurenai comme tout le monde ? »

« J'ai du respect pour mon chef moi ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu as du respect pour sa belle paire de… »

Genma ! » crient en chœur Iruka et Shizune, alors que Kotetsu hoche la tête à l'affirmation de son ami.

Les regards se tournent vers Iruka.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien les chirurgiens cardio-tho alors ? Ils viennent ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! Mais bon connaissant Hatake, ça m'étonnerait qu'il loupe ce genre d'événement. »

« C'est clair ! »

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller me pieuter. Je me lève tôt demain. »

« Mais Iruka, il n'est que dix heures, et on n'a même pas mangé. »

« Pas faim. Crevé. Dodo. Allez bonne nuit ! »

Iruka rejoint sa chambre sous l'œil dépité de ses amis.

« Dis donc, c'est si difficile que ça la chirurgie cardio-tho ? » demande Izumo.

«C'est surtout le rêve d'Iruka. Il veut se donner à fond et je peux le comprendre. Mais il va falloir qu'on garde un œil sur lui. Sinon il risque de pousser ses limites jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et je n'ai pas envie de revivre le calvaire de la première année. »

Les quatre autres hochent la tête, conscients de la fragilité de leur ami.

_Références cinématographiques : _

_Sin city_

_Harry Potter_

_Gran Torino_

**J'espère que les passages techniques sont suffisamment compréhensibles et pas trop barbants (vous allez devenir super calés en cardio avec cette histoire ).**

**Prochain épisode : la première fête de l'internat de l'année (avouez que vous rêvez de savoir ce qui s'y passe vraiment dans ces fameuses soirées hein ?)**


	3. We're gonna rock tonight!

**Chapitre 3: we're gonna rock tonight!**

En ce samedi matin pluvieux, Iruka s'offre une grasse matinée. C'est Kankuro qui est d'astreinte aujourd'hui. Comprenez : il fait la visite des patients du service ce matin, et l'interne de garde prend le relais en cas de problème à partir de midi. Mais si une intervention urgente est nécessaire dans le WE, il doit être disponible pour aller opérer avec Hidan. Iruka stresse un peu à l'idée qu'il devra bientôt faire sa première garde lui aussi. Mais pas la peine de se mettre la pression à l'avance. Aujourd'hui, il a un autre problème à gérer : réussir à survivre à sa première soirée d'internat.

C'est d'ailleurs l'effervescence dans le bâtiment. De sa petite chambre à l'étage, Iruka perçoit les préparatifs. Il finit par se lever en ronchonnant. Un peu de sport lui fera du bien. Malgré le temps, il décide d'aller faire un petit footing. S'il arrive à mettre la main sur Genma, celui-ci voudra peut être l'accompagner. Il parait qu'il y a un beau lac artificiel pas loin de l'hôpital, et que l'endroit est très prisé des joggeurs du WE.

Dans le réfectoire, quelques internes sont en train de mettre la décoration en place, sur le thème de la rentrée apparemment. Une sorte de scène improvisée a été installée dans un coin, et des petits bureaux d'écoliers sont placés devant un grand tableau noir. Les grandes tables sur lesquelles les internes prennent habituellement leurs repas ont été poussées le long des murs, et sont déjà jonchées de bouteilles d'alcool. Des petites ardoises ont été disposées un peu partout, ainsi que des cartables d'écoliers desquels dépassent divers objets médicaux. Iruka manque de se faire renverser par un interne chargé de cartons soigneusement emballés.

« Hé, fais gaffe à toi ! »

Iruka tend la main pour retenir les cartons tandis que l'interne tente de retrouver son équilibre.

« Ouf ! Merci mon vieux. Ya des choses fragiles la dedans. T'es nouveau, non ? Je me présente, Aoba Yamashiro. Je suis le président du bureau des internes. Et toi, tu es ? »

« Iruka Umino. »

« Ah c'est toi la nouvelle recrue de chirurgie cardio-tho ? Kankuro m'a parlé de toi. Il parait que tu te débrouilles pas mal. Bon si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir au bureau des internes. Il est au premier. Allez à plus ! »

Aoba reprend son chemin avec ses cartons, tandis qu'Iruka va frapper à la porte de Genma.

« Hého, Gen ! T'es réveillé ? Tu voudrais pas venir courir avec moi ? »

Un grognement se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître un Genma en caleçon, encore à moitié endormi.

L'interne d'orthopédie se gratte machinalement le ventre en baillant.

« Putain, il est quelle heure Iruka ? »

« Dix heures. Tu veux pas venir courir avec moi ? » répète le jeune interne.

« Mouais. Mais il fait un temps de chien. »

« Et alors, t'es pas en sucre. »

« Ok, ok, j'arrive. Vas me préparer un café au lieu de râler. »

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, les deux amis partent en direction du fameux lac en trottant.

« Putain Iruka, ya que toi pour avoir envie d'aller courir sous la flotte un samedi matin ! »

« Arrête donc de râler et regarde. Ya plein de jolies joggeuses qui ne demandent qu'à rencontrer un bel interne en orthopédie fraichement débarqué de sa campagne. »

A petites foulées, les deux internes commencent leur tour du lac. Malgré le froid et la pluie, nombreux joggeurs et cyclistes se partagent le large chemin goudronné qui s'enlace autour du plan d'eau. Au bout de vingt minutes, Genma commence déjà à montrer des signes de fatigue.

« Sérieux Genma, va falloir que tu t'entraînes si tu veux faire le semi-marathon avec moi au Printemps ! »

« Nan mais j'avais dit ça pour rigoler moi. »

« Ouais, dis plutôt pour draguer la minette qui ne parlait que de grands sportifs bien gaulés. »

« N'empêche que ça a marché ! » réplique Genma en tirant la langue à son ami.

Iruka lève les yeux au ciel et reprend :

« Bon allez, j'ai pitié de toi. On va jusqu'au banc là bas et on fait une pause. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Genma s'affale sur le banc tandis qu'Iruka en profite pour faire quelques étirements. Un magnifique dalmatien s'approche des deux jeunes hommes et semble vouloir jouer.

« Et bien, il est où ton maître toi ? » demande Iruka à l'animal en lui tapotant la tête gentiment. Le chien redemande des caresses et finit par se dresser sur ses pattes arrière pour tenter de lécher le visage de son nouvel ami.

« Non, arrête ! C'est dégueu ! Allez stop ! » dit Iruka en saisissant l'animal par son collier pour le faire assoir.

« Voilà, bon chien ! »

Iruka caresse de nouveau la tête de l'animal et entend alors crier au loin :

« Jack, au pied ! »

L'animal file en direction de l'appel tandis que les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillent. Sur tous les chiens qui se promènent ce matin, il a fallu que ce soit celui de son chef de service qui vienne lui renifler les mollets !

Genma, qui a repris son souffle, ne peut s'empêcher de commenter :

« Encore un bon point pour toi, Iruka : le chien d'Hatake a l'air de t'adorer ! »

Iruka hausse les épaules, tout en continuant d'observer son chef, en grande conversation avec deux jolies demoiselles.

« Tu crois qu'il va conclure ? » demande Genma en rigolant.

«Apparemment oui » répond sèchement Iruka, tandis que Kakashi fourre le papier que vient de lui tendre l'une des deux filles dans sa poche.

« Merde ! Il vient par là ! »

Iruka bouscule Genma pour qu'ils reprennent leur course, mais il est déjà trop tard. Le chirurgien et son chien arrivent déjà à la hauteur des deux internes.

« Tiens en voilà une surprise ! Jack, pas bouger » leur lance le chirurgien alors que le dalmatien tente à nouveau de faire la fête à Iruka.

« Votre chien s'appelle… Jack ? » demande Genma, dont l'impertinence fait frémir Iruka.

« Ben ouais, t'aurais préféré que je l'appelle Pongo peut être ? »

La réflexion arrive à tirer une esquisse de sourire à Iruka.

« En tout cas vous avez raison d'utiliser votre temps libre pour faire un peu de sport. L'endurance, c'est essentiel pour un chirurgien. Bon, je vous laisse les jeunes » dit Kakashi en repartant avec Jack. Il se retourne après quelques foulées et leur lance un « A ce soir » avant de disparaitre de leur champ de vision.

« Va falloir qu'on trouve un autre spot pour courir » lâche Iruka.

« Ben pourquoi ? Il est bien ce coin ! »

« Pas si je tombe sur mon boss à chaque fois que je viens. »

« Oh arrête de jouer les rabat-joie. Ya plein de belles nanas par ici » rétorque Genma en suivant des yeux deux jolies joggeuses. « Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut foutre que tu croises Hatake franchement ? »

« Ca me fout que je le vois déjà toute la semaine, et ça me suffit. »

«Si je ne te connaissais pas bien, je dirais que tu en pinces pour ton sexy chef de service» répond Genma en ricanant.

« Et justement, tu me connais bien, et tu sais que ce genre de tombeur de minettes n'est pas du tout mon type. Fin de la discussion. »

Iruka repart au trot, accélérant le rythme de sorte que Genma ne puisse plus parler en courant. Ils arrivent tous les deux essoufflés et trempés à l'internat une demi-heure plus tard.

« Je te retiens Iruka, avec tes plans foireux d'aller courir sous la flotte ! La prochaine fois ce sera sans moi je te préviens ! »

« Oh écoutez-la, la petite nature ! » réplique Iruka moqueur. « Allez viens au lieu de râler. Je t'offre un café. »

« Pff, on a le café gratuit à l'internat. »

« Ben justement, c'est pour ça que je te l'offre, abruti ! »

Les deux internes font un détour par leurs chambres respectives pour se sécher et se changer avant de redescendre dans la salle commune, où les attendent Shizune, Izumo et Kotetsu.

« Salut les gars, vous étiez passés où, ça fait une heure qu'on vous cherche ! »

« On est allé courir sous la pluie, histoire d'attraper une belle pneumonie » ronchonne Genma.

« Tenez, on doit remplir ça pour la fête de ce soir » répond Shizune en tendant un questionnaire aux deux garçons.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc encore ? » dit Iruka en fronçant les sourcils à la lecture des questions. « Pas question que je remplisse cette connerie. »

« Iruka, je te rappelle que tu as promis de faire un effort » soupire Izumo. « Le but c'est de s'amuser, monsieur Je-suis-le-sérieux-incarné. »

« Izumo a raison, il faut le prendre comme un jeu ! » l'encourage Shizune.

«Parce que « quelle est votre position sexuelle préférée ? » tu trouves ça marrant toi ? »

Les quatre amis d'Iruka poussent un long soupir commun.

« Bon, on va t'aider à répondre si tu veux. Je te jure, t'as vraiment l'humour d'une huitre laiteuse ! » déclare Kotetsu en saisissant le questionnaire d'Iruka.

« Bon alors, ton idole, Iruka ? »

«… »

« Mets Kakashi Hatake » balance Genma.

" Très drôle. Je sais pas moi, t'as qu'à mettre Gandhi."

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Nan il plaisante pas » répond Izumo dépité.

« Tu vas passer pour un coincé du cul Iru. »

« Et alors ? Rien à carrer de … »

« Tss… Ne commence pas à t'énerver, on fait ça pour t'aider » le coupe Shizune. « Mets plutôt Batman, ça sera plus marrant. Ca te va Batman ? »

Iruka hoche la tête en soupirant.

«Ensuite, bon ben ta position préférée ? » relance Kotetsu d'une petite voix.

Regard noir d'Iruka, et Genma qui répond en rigolant :

« T'as qu'à inventer un truc à la con »

« Nan, ils seraient capables de lui demander de mimer. »

« Haha, ça serait trop fort ! »

« Mets l'étoile de mer » balance Iruka en soupirant.

Quatre visages incrédules se tournent vers le jeune interne.

« Mais c'est qu'il arrive à faire de l'humour finalement. Alléluia ! »

« Bon allez, balance la question suivante qu'on en finisse » rétorque Iruka, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Ton animal préféré ? »

«Le chien. Bon ça y est, c'est fini ? »

« Ouep. Plus qu'à aller le mettre dans la boite. »

« J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils nous préparent avec ce questionnaire ! »

« Bon et si on se faisait un petit billard pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce soir ? »

Les cinq amis jouent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Après un rapide repas, ils partent faire un tour en ville, histoire de changer un peu d'air. A leur retour vers dix-huit heures, la fête semble déjà avoir commencé dans le réfectoire. Certains internes ont attaqué l'alcool alors que la fête n'est censée commencer qu'à vingt heures. Iruka évite de justesse l'un de ses collègues, titubant dangereusement dans le couloir.

« Si vous voulez manger un morceau avant la fête, c'est le moment » déclare une voix derrière eux. « Bon c'est pas terrible, parce que Teuchi est pas là le WE. Mais il y a des barquettes de l'hôpital dans le frigo. »

A la vue des barquettes jaunes, entassées à la va vite dans le grand réfrigérateur collectif, les estomacs semblent émettre une morne complainte.

« Beurk, c'est quoi cette bouillie informe ? »

« Epinards à la crème. »

« On dirait du gerbi de vache. »

« Ca gerbe les vaches ? »

« Bon ben on se commande une pizza ? »

« Carrément. »

Préférant battre en retraite dans la chambre de Shizune en attendant leur repas, les quatre internes poussent uu soupir de soulagement quand Genma revient une heure plus tard avec des pizzas dignes de ce nom. Ils engloutissent leur dernière bouchée au moment où retentit une assourdissante sirène de pompier.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Ya le feu ou quoi ? »

Mais déjà une voix forte s'époumone dans un haut parleur.

« Mesdames, Messieurs les internes, la première soirée de l'année de l'internat de Konoha va démarrer ! Vous êtes donc tous attendus dans la salle principale ! »

S'ensuit un hurlement bestial augurant de l'état d'excitation des organisateurs. Des bruits de casserole et autres objets métalliques divers frappés les uns contre les autres résonnent dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre de Shizune s'ouvre brusquement et deux internes de quatrième année, sac d'écolier sur le dos et entonnoirs sur la tête, se mettent à hurler :

« Allez les jeunes, suivez-nous. C'est parti pour la fêtttttte ! »

Et ils repartent aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus. Les cinq amis rejoignent la cohue pour débouler dans le réfectoire. A peine ont-ils mis un pied dans la pièce qu'ils se retrouvent chacun avec un verre de vodka à la main. La salle est bondée et la musique résonne déjà à fond dans la sono.

De petits groupes se forment. Shizune et Kotetsu entraînent leurs amis chirurgiens en herbe pour rejoindre leurs collègues de pédiatrie, eux même déjà en grande conversation avec les internes de neurologie.

Le son d'une cloche retentit et tout le monde cesse de parler. Aoba, debout sur la scène, se gratte la gorge puis lance à l'assemblée :

« Bienvenue à tous à la première soirée de l'internat de l'année. Nous sommes très heureux d'accueillir pour cette rentrée des classes de la chair fraich… Enfin je veux dire de mignons petits nouveaux internes, à qui on va demander de bien vouloir s'avancer dans la lumière. »

Les internes plus âgés s'écartent afin que les plus jeunes puissent se diriger vers le centre de la pièce, éclairé par un disque de lumière descendant d'un puissant spot au plafond. Aoba reprend :

« La voici donc, la nouvelle promotion, qui va nous permettre à nous, vieux routards de l'hôpital, de nous décharger des corvées de ménage à l'internat, de café dans les services, et d'engueulades des chefs parce que c'est bien évidemment TOUJOURS la faute des petits nouveaux Haha ! »

L'assemblée se met à rire et à acclamer le président du bureau des internes, qui poursuit :

« Jeunes collègues, rassurez-vous. Tout ceci n'est bien sûr qu'une plaisanterie, destinée à vous accueillir comme il se doit parmi nous. Cette soirée a été organisée pour vous par tous vos désormais confrères qui sont réunis ici ce soir. Alors levons nos verres à cette nouvelle fournée d'internes tous chauds et tous dorés. Kampai ! »

D'un seul élan, tous vident leur verre cul sec. La musique et les conversations reprennent, tandis que des internes de quatrième année les plus populaires fendent la petite foule des nouveaux arrivés pour se présenter et entamer la discussion.

« Alors les jeunes, contents de l'accueil ? » demande l'un des internes de chirurgie orthopédique. « Allez, Genma, présente moi tes petits copains ! »

Les discussions se poursuivent tandis que certains commencent à danser. Comme toujours certains se font remarquer par leurs bruyantes démonstrations. Les premiers verres se cassent. Des petits jeux ont été organisés afin d'égayer la soirée. Iruka et Shizune préfèrent se retirer dans un coin sombre et discret, même s'ils savent pertinemment qu'ils ne pourront probablement pas fuir ce qui les attend.

Ils voient Aoba remonter sur scène, tandis que deux internes rapprochent les bureaux d'écolier au centre.

« Mes amis, il est temps de commencer nos petits jeux. Et pour cela, je vais appeler deux internes de première année. »

Une clameur d'encouragement monte de la foule, alors qu'Aoba plonge sa main dans un grand vase pour en ressortir deux papiers. Iruka fait un rapide calcul : à raison d'une trentaine de nouveaux internes, il a environ une chance sur quinze d'être tiré au sort. Ce ne serait quand même vraiment pas de bol si…

« Iruka et Kotetsu ! » hurle Aoba sous les acclamations des autres internes. Shizune pose un regard compatissant sur son ami.

« Vas-y, tu seras débarrassé après » lui murmure-t-elle en guise d'encouragement.

Les deux amis se retrouvent assis sur les petites chaises d'écolier. Iruka se trouve ridicule, lui qui déteste par-dessus tout être exposé comme cela à la vue de tous. Kotetsu, en revanche, a l'air de trouver la situation amusante.

« Hou ! On commence bien : un match chirurgie contre médecine ! » reprend le maitre du jeu. « Bon, le but du jeu est simple : vous devez trouver les surnoms de nos vénérés chefs de service, surnoms qui ont été savamment attribués par nos prédécesseurs internes et par nous-mêmes. »

Le tableau noir est retourné : deux colonnes ont été tracées à la craie. L'une contient le nom des principaux chefs de service de l'hôpital, et l'autre des surnoms variés.

« Bien sûr un jeu d'internat n'en serait pas un sans…. »

« Alcool ! » répond la foule hilare.

« Et oui, à chaque mauvaise réponse, c'est un cul sec messieurs ! »

Et merde. Iruka est au degré zéro de la tenue à l'alcool. Il risque de rouler sous la table en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il jette un regard anxieux à Kotetsu, qui lui semble bien déterminé à faire bonne impression à ses collègues.

« Mais dans notre infinie clémence, nous allons vous allouer un joker. Et pas n'importe quel joker messieurs : un joker grand luxe ! Alors qui de nos valeureux chefs de service vont venir soutenir nos jeunes internes ? » reprend Aoba en se tournant vers le fond de la salle, où les médecins de différents services observent la scène amusés.

« Chers maîtres, vous le savez à présent. Ici à l'internat, c'est la voix du peuple qui parle. Alors chers collègues, quel médecin souhaitez-vous voir soutenir Kotetsu ? »

Tout étant orchestré à l'avance, l'assemblée se met à crier « maître Gai ! ».

Le cardiologue sourit et fend la foule d'un pas décidé, fier de pouvoir participer au spectacle.

« Et qui est le mieux placé pour défier notre chef de cardiologie préféré, pour défendre l'honneur de la chirurgie queeeeee….. »

« Kakashi ! Kakashi ! Kakashi ! »

Le chirurgien laisse glisser un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'a jamais refusé un seul défi lors de son propre internat. Et compte tenu de sa popularité chez les internes et de sa présence à quasiment chacune des fêtes de l'internat, il est régulièrement sollicité pour ce genre de petit jeu. Il avance donc d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la scène et s'assoit juste derrière Iruka.

Le jeune interne n'a pas bronché. Il a fermé les yeux quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui. Et puis il a finalement pris son parti de jouer le jeu. Que faire d'autre de toute façon ?

« Je te préviens, il n'est pas question que je me fasse ridiculiser par Gai ! » lui murmure son chef à l'oreille en riant.

« Messieurs, le jeu va commencer. Je vous rappelle qu'à chaque erreur, c'est un verre cul sec. Juste une précision, votre joker a interdiction de vous souffler les bonnes réponses. »

« Mais à quoi sert-on alors ? » demande innocemment Gai alors que Kakashi, semblant connaître le jeu, se fend d'un large sourire.

« Messieurs les chefs, vous êtes là … pour boire les verres des perdants bien sûr ! »

La foule pousse un hurlement de joie à l'annonce de cette variante du jeu, mise de côté depuis plusieurs années après que certains chefs se soient retrouvés complètement bourrés. Cela avait bizarrement refroidi les ardeurs des médecins à participer. Mais l'arrivée relativement récente d'une flopée de jeunes chefs, à la réputation de fêtards déjà bien ancrée, a permis de faire revivre cette vieille règle, pour le plus grand plaisir des internes.

« Que le jeu commence ! »

A chaque nom de chef annoncé, Iruka et Kotetsu doivent lever le doigt, comme à l'école. Le plus rapide a le droit de prendre la parole au tableau. Il doit alors tracer un trait entre le nom du médecin et le surnom qu'il pense correspondre. S'il a juste, il peut se rasseoir et le chef de l'équipe adverse boit, s'il se trompe, c'est son chef qui boit. Simple comme bonjour.

Aoba annonce le premier nom : « le Professeur Choza Akimichi ! »

Silence. Ni Iruka ni Kotetsu ne bronche. Après quelques secondes, Aoba décide d'intervenir :

« Allez les gars, tentez le coup ! Vous êtes là pour jouer. »

Kotetsu prend son courage à deux mains et lève le doigt. Aoba lui lance alors une craie et le jeune interne s'avance vers le tableau en hésitant.

« Alors, quel peut bien être le surnom de notre chef d'endocrinologie. Je te donne un indice : il adore ce qui est gras et salé. »

Les spectateurs se mettent à rire tandis que Kotetsu parcourt les différents surnoms inscrits sur le tableau. Son visage s'éclaire et il trace un trait vers le mot « chips ».

« Et merde » murmure Kakashi, plutôt amusé.

« Et c'est une bonne réponse ! Kakashi, à toi l'honneur ! »

Le chirurgien se lève et saisit le verre tendu. Il le lève pour saluer la foule et l'avale d'un trait. Il prend une seconde pour laisser le feu brûlant de l'alcool couler le long de son œsophage alors que les internes l'acclament.

« Deuxième tour : attention c'est facile, il va falloir être rapide… Zabuza Momochi ! »

Les deux garçons lèvent le doigt quasiment en même temps. Mais Kotetsu a visiblement eu un quart de seconde d'avance. Iruka est dépité car tout le monde sait bien que le chef de chirurgie viscérale est surnommé l'étripeur, sans qu'il s'en offusque d'ailleurs. L'interne entend Kakashi pousser un soupir derrière lui et n'ose pas se retourner. Après avoir avalé son deuxième verre, Kakashi se rassoit en glissant à son interne :

« Je te préviens, si je finis bourré devant tout l'internat, tu seras de corvée de post-op pendant deux mois. »

«Iruka lui lance un regard horrifié qui fait littéralement exploser de rire son aîné.

« Mais je plaisante Iruka ! Allez, tu vas bien en trouver un quand même ! »

Aoba lance déjà le troisième nom : Asuma Sarutobi.

Iruka jette un œil à Kotetsu et lève le doigt, le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-là, il l'a déjà entendu, et de la bouche même de son chef, qui est accessoirement le meilleur ami dudit Asuma.

Sûr de lui, l'interne saisit la craie et trace sans hésitation un trait vers le mot Smoker.

L'assemblée se met à acclamer Iruka tandis que Gai se voit offrir un petit verre de vodka.

Les noms s'enchainent, ainsi que les verres, sous les cris d'encouragement des internes.

Grisés par le jeu, les deux internes de première année ne se sont pas rendu compte qu'eux aussi ont pas mal picolé. L'alcool aidant, une complicité s'est installée entre les internes et les deux chefs. Ceux-ci redoublent d'effort pour encourager leurs poulains et remporter le jeu.

Le score est serré : cinq points partout. Tout va se jouer sur le dernier nom, alors qu'il reste six surnoms sur le tableau, histoire de brouiller les pistes. Quand Aoba hurle le nom de Kakashi, Iruka lève le doigt par réflexe. Bien que ne connaissant absolument pas le surnom de son chef, il se plante devant le tableau.

« Alors Iruka ? Ta réponse ? »

Un sourire malicieux apparait sur le visage du jeune interne éméché. Il se retourne vers son chef et lance plein d'une audace dont il n'aurait jamais été capable s'il était resté sobre :

« Le surnom de Kakashi ? C'est forcément Jolicoeur ! »

Toute la salle explose de rire tandis que Kakashi bondit et tape dans la main levée d'Iruka en criant :

« Yes ! Ca c'est un interne comme je les aime ! »

Puis il saisit deux verres. Mais au lieu d'en tendre un à Gai dépité d'avoir perdu, il s'avance vers Iruka. Passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, il l'entraîne au devant de la scène et lève son verre :

« A la victoire d'Iruka, pour la chirurgie cardio-thoracique ! »

Kakashi fait tinter son verre contre celui d'Iruka et les deux hommes boivent d'un trait leur vodka sous les hourras de la salle.

Iruka manque de tomber quand Kakashi l'entraîne dans la foule. Happé par le mouvement, il se voit congratulé de toutes parts pour sa victoire par des internes complètement bourrés qui ne le reconnaitront probablement pas le lendemain. Guidé par la main ferme de Kakashi, Iruka finit par s'extraire du troupeau de viande saoule pour tomber sur Shizune, qui réceptionne tant bien que mal son ami titubant.

« Salut ma belle, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Kakashi est presque obligé de hurler tellement la musique est redevenue assourdissante.

« Shizune. »

« OK ! Et bien Shizune, je te confie Iruka. Quand il aura dessaoulé, tu pourras lui dire qu'il vient de gagner une semaine entière au bloc » reprend le chirurgien avant de rejoindre ses collègues au fond de la salle.

Shizune fait asseoir Iruka, qui a tout à coup pris un teint tirant sur le gris-vert. Elle sent la catastrophe arriver et appelle silencieusement Izumo et Genma à l'aide. Iruka se met à rire bêtement et à s'agiter quand ses deux amis lui saisisse chacun un bras pour l'entraîner dans les toilettes. Iruka n'a pas l'habitude de boire autant et son estomac a décidé de lui faire part de sa vigoureuse protestation.

Quelques minutes et un estomac vidé plus tard, Iruka rejoint la salle principale pour s'affaler dans un fauteuil. Les jeux ont repris mais pour être tout à fait honnête, Iruka irait bien se coucher là maintenant. Quand Shizune lui demande s'il va bien, il hoche simplement la tête, incapable d'aligner deux mots. L'interne de pédiatrie juge plus sage d'attendre le lendemain pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle pour le bloc.

Iruka sort de sa léthargie au bout de deux bonnes heures, juste au moment où un pauvre interne de maladies infectieuses, dont il ne connait même pas le nom, se voit obligé de mimer une scène reprenant les trois réponses du fameux questionnaire. Dans une fulgurance, Iruka pousse un soupir de soulagement alors que ses trois mots lui reviennent : Batman, étoile de mer et chien. Il jette un coup d'œil à ses camarades qui semblent tout aussi soulagés que lui. Rien que pour échapper à ça, ça valait bien le coup de se bourrer la gueule avec son chef de service !

Iruka fait remarquer à Shizune, Genma et Izumo que vu l'état d'alcoolisation avancée des participants, personne ne remarquera son absence. Ses amis arrivent à le retenir encore une heure, mais finissent par abdiquer, l'appel de leur lit étant trop fort.

Kakashi jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'interne qu'il tient dans ses bras pour voir passer son interne de première année. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce gamin lui ressemble quelque part. Mais il se replonge rapidement dans les vapeurs enivrantes de la jeune femme qui a commencé à attaquer son cou. Il ne connait pas son nom. Aucun intérêt. Demain, elle ne se souviendra probablement pas avec qui elle aura passé la nuit, car il sera déjà parti quand elle se réveillera avec une belle gueule de bois.

Le lendemain matin au réfectoire. Iruka zigzague entre les cadavres de bouteilles et les internes qui n'ont pas trouvé la force de regagner leur lit. Il se sert un café fort, puis un deuxième. Les autres n'ont pas encore montré le bout de leur nez, mais il n'a pas envie de les attendre. Dehors, le temps est frais mais sec. Il a besoin de prendre un bon bol d'air frais pour dissiper les dernières traces d'alcool de son organisme.

L'interne hésite avant de prendre la direction du lac. Très faible probabilité de croiser son chef aujourd'hui : il doit encore être en train de roupiller dans les bras de la belle demoiselle d'hier soir. Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire, Iruka l'a bien vu emballer cette pauvre interne complètement saoule. Mais Kakashi avait l'air bien fait lui aussi, un peu par sa faute d'ailleurs.

Iruka commence par faire quelques étirements, puis part au petit trot pour un tour du lac à la cool. Et cette fois c'est un beau berger belge entièrement noir, et surgi de nulle part, qui commence à lui faire la fête. Décidément, il a le don d'attirer les clébards ! Iruka se retourne pour voir si le propriétaire du chien est dans le coin, et fait un bond.

« Salut ! » lui dit une personne bien connue en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

« Bordel, vous m'avez fait peur ! Ca va pas d'apparaître sans bruit derrière les gens comme ça ? »

« Je suis un ninja ! » déclare Kakashi en prenant une pose à la Bruce Lee.

Iruka lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ne me dites pas que ce chien est le vôtre ? »

« Bien sûr que si. C'est Tyler ! Viens mon chien, mais oui tu es un bon chien… »

Iruka laisse son chef de service gagatiser devant son clébard pendant quelques secondes et tente sournoisement de lui fausser compagnie. Mais c'est sans compter sur la rapidité légendaire de ninja-Kakashi.

« Hé ! Te sauves pas Iruka ! »

Les épaules du jeune interne s'affaissent et Kakashi reprend :

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici de si bon matin ! »

« Moi non plus » répond sèchement le jeune homme.

Kakashi ne sait pas trop comment il doit prendre cette réponse, alors il préfère faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Shizune t'a dit pour le bloc ? »

« Euh… non » répond Iruka, un peu étonné car il n'a aucun souvenir de Kakashi ayant parlé à son amie.

« Je lui ai dit de te dire que tu avais gagné une semaine au bloc » reprend Kakashi d'un air satisfait.

« Que… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as brillamment remporté ton duel hier. Et que tu as fait honneur au service de chirurgie cardio-tho » répond Kakashi en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Ok. Ben merci alors. Et si j'avais perdu ? » finit par demander Iruka.

« Ben tu aurais été privé de bloc pendant une semaine. »

Iruka ne préfère pas répondre, tellement l'attitude de Kakashi lui semble puérile. Comment un type comme ça peut-il être chef d'un service de renommée internationale sans déconner ?

« N'empêche, tu as trouvé mon surnom, je suis super fier ! »

« Ya pas de quoi être fier ! » balance Iruka en reprenant sa route. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, Kakashi l'entend maugréer « Jolicoeur, nan mais sans rire ! ».

Kakashi doit se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire. Il laisse filer son interne, en sachant très bien qu'il va prendre un malin plaisir à continuer de le titiller. Le jeune homme est mignon à croquer quand il s'énerve.


	4. Urgences

**Chapitre 4 : Urgences.**

Les gardes des internes chirurgiens sont loin d'être aussi éprouvantes que celles de leurs collègues médecins. En général, ils se contentent de répondre aux sollicitations des urgences pour tous les avis chirurgicaux qui pourraient se présenter dans la nuit. Mais certains internes motivés (ils sont rares avouons-le) aiment à passer une partie de leur garde à aider leurs collègues des urgences. Et justement, Genma a une folle envie de points de suture et de plâtre ce soir. Après avoir passé une semaine dans le bloc d'orthopédie, aux côtés du Professeur Nara, il a du céder sa place à l'un de ses collègues internes pour assurer les post-op de la semaine. Et rien n'est plus frustrant pour un apprenti chirurgien que d'être n'importe où sauf au bloc.

Quand Genma vient donc proposer ses services à l'interne de traumatologie, celui-ci bénit le ciel intérieurement. Il se voyait déjà passer une nuit blanche, la salle d'attente étant déjà bondée. Genma sourit gentiment à son homologue et saisit un premier dossier. Une plaie par tronçonneuse. Chouette, il va pouvoir faire de la couture !

« Comment avez-vous fait votre compte pour vous faire ça ? » demande Genma blasé à son patient. La plaie de la paume de la main est profonde, mais n'a miraculeusement touché aucun tendon. Le patient, n'osant pas regarder l'entaille sanguinolente, répond confus :

« Je... J'essayais de nettoyer les interstices entre les lattes de bois de la porte de mon garage. »

Genma lève un œil vers l'homme et fronce un sourcil.

« Euh… Avec une tronçonneuse ? »

« Oui, c'était pas une bonne idée. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

L'interne marque une pause, puis ajoute en soupirant, histoire de bien faire comprendre à son patient qu'il a vraiment fait quelque chose de stupide :

« Vous auriez pu perdre votre main. »

Le patient grimace, à la fois de douleur et de honte.

« Bon, je vais vous réparer ça. Je vais commencer par anesthésier la plaie. Ca va brûler un peu. »

Alors que Genma approche une seringue de la main du patient, celui-ci se met à pâlir.

« Vous piquez directement dans la plaie ? » demande-t-il inquiet.

« Ben oui, c'est la plaie que je veux endormir » répond l'interne blasé. « Vous vous êtes taillé la main à la tronçonneuse, vous devriez supporter quelques piqures non ? »

Le patient serre les dents lorsqu'il sent l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa main. Le produit commence à diffuser au cœur de la plaie et engourdit peu à peu la paume blessée. Genma prend son temps : une bonne anesthésie lui garantit la possibilité de travailler sereinement, sans craindre que le patient bouge pendant la suture. Après quelques minutes, il teste du bout de son aiguille la peau entourant la plaie.

« Vous sentez l'aiguille là ? Et là ? »

Le patient hoche la tête en signe de négation. Genma lui offre un regard rassurant et déclare :

« Bon, on va pouvoir commencer alors ! »

L'enthousiasme que montre l'interne de chirurgie ne rassure pas spécialement le patient. Il faut vraiment être fêlé pour aimer recoudre les gens se dit-il sûrement. Il tourne son visage vers le mur afin de ne pas voir l'interne travailler (et accessoirement tourner de l'œil), et tente de penser à autre chose tandis que Genma commence son premier point.

Sûr de ses gestes, Genma commence à siffloter tout en continuant à travailler. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la main est réparée. Genma se recule un peu pour admirer son œuvre.

« Et voilà le travail ! » lance-t-il au patient. Celui-ci pousse un soupir de soulagement et décide finalement de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'état de sa main. Une dizaine de points alignés sillonnent à présent la paume de sa main, qui ne saigne plus. Genma confie la confection d'un pansement de protection à l'infirmière et se dirige vers le bureau pour rédiger les ordonnances pour le patient. En passant dans le couloir, il jette un œil à la salle d'attente, un peu moins surchargée qu'à son arrivée. L'interne de médecine est venue leur donner un coup de main, car c'est plutôt calme de son côté.

« Salut ! » lui dit Genma en entrant dans le bureau. La jeune femme lève les yeux. Elle est jolie et souriante.

« Salut, tu es l'interne de chir, c'est ça ? C'est sympa de venir aider aux urgences pendant ta garde. »

« De rien. Ca me permet de m'entraîner aux sutures. »

Genma marque une pause, puis reprend en envoyant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

« Et ça me permet de rencontrer de jolies et sympathiques internes de médecine ! Je m'appelle Genma, je suis en première année en chir ortho. Et toi ?»

La jeune femme lui offre un franc sourire, flattée du compliment, et lui répond :

« Je suis Tsunami, en 2e année. Je suis en Pneumologie en ce moment. »

La discussion s'engage et les rires fusent rapidement dans le petit bureau des internes. Tsunami semble sous le charme de l'humour de Genma, au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme. Juste au moment où il allait lui proposer d'aller prendre un verre plus tard, le bip de l'interne de chirurgie se met à sonner.

« Ah, les affaires reprennent. Bon, je vais devoir vous abandonner. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps. On se voit plus tard ? » lance-t-il aux deux internes, la question étant évidemment adressée plus particulièrement à Tsunami. Celle-ci lui répond par l'affirmative. Au pire, ils se verront à l'internat car elle y loge elle aussi.

Tandis qu'il se dirige vers les urgences médicales où l'on a sollicité son avis chirurgical, Genma se demande comment il a pu ne pas remarquer Tsunami avant à l'internat.

On ne peut pas dire que le médecin de garde des urgences soit particulièrement accueillant.

« C'est toi l'interne de chir ? » Il toise Genma et reprend : « Première année je suppose ? Bon j'ai une suspicion de dissection aortique au box deux. J'aurais bien appelé le chirurgien cardio-tho directement, mais le protocole veut que l'on appelle d'abord l'interne de garde pour qu'il prévienne le chirurgien. Alors bouge tes fesses et préviens moi quand le chirurgien sera là. »

Genma préfère ne pas relever. Il sait que les médecins des urgences sont en première ligne, et n'ont que peu de reconnaissance de la part de leurs collègues, notamment des chirurgiens. Ils sont là pour effectuer les premiers soins, diagnostiquer les problèmes et orienter les patients pour une prise en charge optimale. Mais ce sont les médecins et chirurgiens des différents services de l'hôpital qui récupèrent tout le prestige une fois le patient soigné. Et les urgentistes n'entendent plus parler des patients une fois qu'ils ont quitté les urgences. Très frustrant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire preuve de manque de respect vis-à-vis des internes. Les médecins reproduisent le même schéma, la même lutte interne, de générations en générations. Et les internes, gardant en mémoire les réflexions des urgentistes, reproduiront eux aussi la même attitude hautaine une fois qu'ils auront acquis une place au sein de l'hôpital. La fameuse histoire du serpent qui se mort la queue.

Genma parcourt rapidement le dossier du patient, et va l'examiner. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce patient est en souffrance, et qu'il faut agir au plus vite. L'interne tente de rassurer le patient victime d'une forte douleur thoracique, mal calmée par la perfusion d'antalgiques.

Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. C'est un cas évident d'urgence chirurgicale et Genma doit appeler le chirurgien cardio-thoracique de garde immédiatement. Les chirurgiens ont la sale habitude de râler quand ils sont appelés pour une urgence en plein milieu de la nuit. Quand Genma voit le nom d'Hatake sur la liste de garde, il est un peu rassuré. Il aurait pu tomber sur Hidan et se faire pourrir au téléphone. Avec Kakashi, ça devrait mieux se passer.

« Allo ? » lui répond une voix ensommeillée.

« Professeur Hatake, c'est Genma, l'interne de garde. Je vous appelle parce qu'on a un patient qui fait une dissection aortique. L'angio-scanner a été fait : la dissection se trouve sur l'aorte ascendante. »

Gros blanc au bout du téléphone. Kakashi digère lentement les informations que vient de lui donner Genma. La dissection aortique est une désolidarisation des deux couches formant la paroi de l'aorte. Le sang passe alors dans ce chenal au lieu de prendre le chemin habituel à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Sans intervention rapide, c'est la mort assurée, car la tension artérielle chute rapidement et le sang n'arrive plus aux organes.

« J'arrive » répond sobrement Kakashi, tout à fait réveillé à présent.

« Je… je dois prévenir le bloc ? » demande timidement Genma.

« Je m'en occupe. Dis à l'urgentiste que je veux le patient stabilisé au bloc dans trente minutes, c'est compris ? »

« Oui ! »

A peine a-t-il raccroché que Kakashi recompose un numéro.

« Yugao, c'est Kakashi. On a une urgence. Une dissection aortique. Préviens l'équipe de garde. On se retrouve au bloc dans une demi-heure. »

« OK. »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. La machine est bien rôdée. Kakashi s'habille rapidement et quitte sa maison. Jack lève un œil de son panier lorsque son maître passe le seuil de la porte, puis se rendort immédiatement. Il veillera sur la maison jusqu'à ce que son patron revienne.

Sur le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, Kakashi compose le numéro du téléphone réservé aux internes de chirurgie cardio-thoracique. Il est très rare que les chirurgiens cardio-thoraciques fassent appel à leurs propres internes pendant la nuit. En général, ils les laissent se reposer et opèrent seuls. Mais cette intervention délicate nécessite d'avoir un aide-opératoire en plus de l'équipe de bloc. Et ce sera une très bonne expérience pour l'heureux interne de garde ce soir-là.

« Allo ? »

Kakashi sourit en reconnaissant la voix de l'interne.

« Iruka, tu as un quart d'heure pour te préparer. Je passe te chercher à l'internat. On a une dissection aortique sur le feu. »

« D'accord ! » répond l'interne d'une voix un peu alarmée alors que Kakashi raccroche déjà.

Iruka se tourne vers Shizune, avec qui il était en pleine conversation… sur Kakashi justement !

« Je dois y aller. On a une urgence. »

« Ah ? Tu vas opérer avec qui ? » Demande la jeune femme sur un ton trop innocent pour être honnête. Iruka lève les yeux au ciel.

« A ton avis ? » réplique-t-il. « Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Si on n'en avait pas parlé, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu finir ma nuit tranquille dans mon lit » poursuit-il en plaisantant.

« Allez, va sauver ton patient. Et sois mignon avec ton chef, que cette conversation n'ait pas servi à rien ! » Conclut Shizune en lançant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Iruka se prépare rapidement et sort dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant arriver un beau coupé sport. Forcément, il voit mal Kakashi arriver au volant d'une petite citadine. Et après Shizune va lui dire que Kakashi est loin de l'archétype du chirurgien. Mais bien sûr ! La voiture s'arrête en plein milieu de la voie et fait un appel de phare. Iruka se précipite pour prendre place à côté de son chef.

« Bon, j'espère que tu es en forme, parce qu'on a une longue intervention qui nous attend. Que peux-tu me dire sur la dissection de l'aorte ascendante ? »

Iruka semble connaître le sujet. Il finit son petit exposé au moment où Kakashi se gare, juste en face de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les yeux d'Iruka s'attardent sur les petites pancartes portant le nom des chirurgiens, leur attribuant les places de parking au plus proche de l'entrée. Kakashi amusé lui lance :

« C'est le privilège des Professeurs ça. Tu auras peut-être ton nom ici un jour, qui sait ? »

Iruka ne relève pas, ne sachant pas si Kakashi est sérieux ou s'il se moque de lui. Les deux hommes foncent vers le bloc, où toute l'équipe les attend déjà, fin prête. Genma est là, lui aussi, tenant le dossier du patient dans les mains.

« Alors Genma, raconte-moi ce qui arrive à ce pauvre homme » dit Kakashi en faisant signe aux deux internes de le suivre dans le vestiaire. Tandis que Kakashi et Iruka se déshabillent, Genma dresse un rapide compte rendu et tend les clichés de l'angio-scanner au chirurgien. Kakashi regarde attentivement les images, torse nu au milieu du vestiaire. Genma lance un regard entendu à Iruka, qui lui fait comprendre que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de le taquiner sur sa prétendue attirance pour la plastique parfaite de son supérieur. Kakashi rend les clichés à Genma et finit de s'habiller.

« Allez, on y va Iruka. Genma, tu peux assister à l'opération si tu veux. »

Les yeux de l'interne de chirurgie orthopédique s'illuminent. Il ne peut pas participer à l'intervention bien sûr, car il peut être bipé à tout moment. Mais pouvoir observer le grand Hatake en pleine action est une chance à ne pas manquer.

Les trois hommes pénètrent dans le bloc pour commencer à opérer. Il leur faudra plusieurs heures pour mettre en place une prothèse et une valve aortiques, et ainsi rétablir l'intégrité de l'artère la plus importante du corps humain.

A la sortie du bloc, Kakashi jette un coup d'œil dehors.

« Le soleil se lève déjà » soupire-t-il. « Allez, les jeunes, on va se prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité à l'internat ! »

Iruka hésite. Il irait bien se coucher quelques heures. Il n'est pas sensé aller au bloc aujourd'hui mais il doit quand même assurer les visites dans le service. L'interne regarde Kakashi et Genma s'éloigner en plaisantant, et se remémore la conversation qu'il a eu avec Shizune quelques heures auparavant. Et son amie a peut être raison : il s'est fait une opinion sur son chef sans réellement le connaître. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Et il a du mal à s'expliquer l'irritation que lui procure la fréquentation de Kakashi. Il emboîte finalement le pas des deux hommes, tout en se jurant à lui-même qu'à la moindre allusion foireuse de l'un ou de l'autre, il les plantera pour aller se coucher.

…

Quelques heures auparavant à l'internat.

« Alors, ta semaine s'est bien passée ? » demande Shizune, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil.

« Ouais, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais j'arrive à faire mes sutures assez vite pour participer un peu aux interventions. Et hier, Hatake m'a laissé l'aider du début à la fin» répond Iruka, content de pouvoir enfin souffler un peu.

« Cool ! Tu ne le trouves plus arrogant et imbu de sa personne alors ? »

« Oh que si ! Jamais vu un type aussi prétentieux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il m'horripile. »

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi » reprend Shizune pensivement.

« Oh arrête, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Pourquoi faut-il que vous essayiez de me caser avec le premier mec qui passe hein ? » Rétorque Iruka grognon.

« Peut être parce que t'es pas fichu de te trouver un copain. »

« Et qui te dit qu'il aime les garçons d'abord ? Il m'a tout l'air du parfait hétéro macho de base. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. A priori, garçons, filles, il ne fait pas de différence. »

Iruka fixe son amie d'un air stoïque.

« Et tu crois sérieusement que je voudrais sortir avec un gars qui couche avec tout ce qui passe à sa portée ? »

Shizune se met à rire.

« Mais non, idiot. Mais sans aller jusqu'à sortir avec lui, reconnais que tu es un peu dur avec lui. Regarde Genma, il a un peu le même profil quand même. Et tu n'es pas aussi dur avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Kakashi t'exaspère autant en fait. »

Iruka soupire en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« J'en sais rien. C'est viscéral. Peut être que je suis jaloux en fait. Il est beau, intelligent, riche, et il fait le métier que je rêve de faire. »

« Ok, donc tu penses qu'il t'énerve parce que tu voudrais être lui. »

« Sans le côté dragueur, peut être » répond Iruka en faisant la moue.

« Donc… Finalement… En y réfléchissant bien… tu as plutôt de l'admiration pour lui. »

« Mouais »

« Alors arrête de râler à chaque fois que tu prononces son nom espèce d'idiot ! Et profite de ton stage pour apprendre à le connaître au lieu de le juger sur les apparences et sur ce que tu entends dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. »

« Il a beau être un chirurgien très doué, tu m'accorderas qu'il a un comportement de branleur avec les gens. Et je ne parle pas de ses histoires de cul ! »

Shizune se lève et saisit le bras d'Iruka.

« Viens, on va faire un petit test. »

Elle s'approche d'une jeune femme en train de lire, seule, au fond de la pièce.

« Salut Karin ! »

La jeune femme lève le nez et dévisage les deux amis. Elle remonte distraitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Salut » répond elle sobrement, prête à replonger dans son livre.

« Iruka et moi, on avait une question à te poser. Tu es bien en psychiatrie hein ? »

L'interne hoche la tête. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être abordée par les autres internes, qui ont tendance à fuir les internes de psychiatrie comme la peste. Peut être de peur de se faire psychanalyser à leur insu.

« Voilà, on voudrait savoir ce que tu penses du comportement d'un patient d'Iruka. »

Celui-ci regarde Shizune, sans vraiment comprendre où la jeune femme veut en venir.

« Alors c'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il est carde supérieur et gagne très bien sa vie. Il est extraverti, fait du sport, a plein d'amis. Mais… il accumule les histoires sans lendemain avec des femmes… et des hommes. Il a une réputation de tombeur invétéré. A ton avis, pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme ça alors qu'il a tout pour être heureux ? »

Karin penche la tête pensive. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décide à répondre :

« Je dirais que cet homme a un problème d'attachement. Il fuit les relations stables parce qu'il a peur d'aimer, tout simplement. Il a probablement souffert d'une grande perte, amoureuse ou pas, dans le passé. Et cette perte a entraîné un blocage. Son côté extraverti, le fait qu'il ait beaucoup d'amis et qu'il soit populaire, ce n'est qu'un leurre, un masque pour cacher sa fragilité. »

Shizune envoie un regard triomphant à Iruka, toujours pas sûr d'avoir compris où elle voulait en venir. Karin rajoute :

« Ou alors c'est juste un gros connard prétentieux. »

Les épaules de Shizune s'affaissent alors qu'Iruka jubile. Karin reprend :

« Si c'est de Kakashi Hatake dont vous parlez, c'est de toute évidence la première hypothèse qui est la bonne. »

Puis Karin se lève, leur souhaite une bonne soirée et quitte la pièce, bien décidée à retrouver la quiétude de sa petite chambre.

Shizune se tourne vers Iruka :

« Tu vois Iruka. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu juges Kakashi sans le connaître vraiment. Il est très aimé à l'hôpital. Je pense que les gens ne sont pas dupes de son petit jeu de chirurgien prétentieux. Ce qui t'agace avec Kakashi, c'est que tu n'arrives pas à le cerner. Et tu détestes ne pas arriver à cerner les gens, Iruka. C'est une seconde nature chez toi. »

Iruka reste pensif. Shizune a sûrement raison. Il a toujours eu un don pour trouver les failles, pour comprendre les états d'âme des gens. Et Kakashi est la première personne à le laisser totalement perplexe. Shizune reprend :

« Et en plus, tu as un faible pour lui, c'est évident. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il te plait. Au moins physiquement. Tu craques pour lui. »

« N'importe quoi » réplique Iruka en haussant les épaules.

«Roohh allez, fais pas cette tête-là. Je te taquine c'est tout ! »

Un téléphone se met à sonner. Iruka met quelques secondes à réaliser que c'est le téléphone de garde dans sa poche.

« Je croyais que vous n'étiez jamais appelé par vos chefs la nuit » lance Shizune.

« Moi aussi, sauf cas exceptionnel ils ont dit. »

« Tu ferais mieux de répondre alors. »

Iruka acquiesce et décroche.

…

Tandis que les trois hommes traversent le parking en direction de l'internat, Kakashi lance à son interne :

« Iruka, tu restes à l'internat aujourd'hui. Tu viens de passer quatre heures au bloc, tu as besoin de dormir avant de revenir dans le service. Tes collègues assureront les post-op. »

« Euh… Merci, mais je pense que ça ira. »

« Ce n'était pas une proposition, reprend le chirurgien en tenant la porte de l'internat pour laisser passer Genma, c'est un ordre. Avec la fatigue que tu as accumulée cette semaine, et cette nuit, tu risques de faire des conneries dans le service. Et je suis responsable de toutes les conneries potentielles que tu pourrais faire. Donc tu fais ce que je te dis. Et tu reviendras demain dans le service, ok ? »

Iruka hoche la tête. Il sent l'irritation poindre de nouveau le bout de son nez, mais il repense aux propos de Karin. S'il occulte le côté « je suis responsable de tes conneries », Kakashi lui fait plutôt une fleur en lui offrant une journée de repos. Et il essaye de masquer cet acte de bonté par une vanne. Procédé relativement tordu, mais efficace. Iruka a bien failli se faire encore une fois prendre au piège de la facilité. Il sait qu'il ne saura pas résister à percer le « mystère Kakashi ». Il se connait. Alors il sourit à son chef. Parce qu'il sait d'expérience que lorsque quelqu'un arrive à se mettre à nu, il dépose une part de son fardeau sur le chemin pour poursuivre sa route. Et Iruka sait lire dans les yeux du chirurgien que son fardeau à lui pèse très lourd.

Au cours du petit-déjeuner, Genma savoure les anecdotes du chirurgien cardio-thoracique. Iruka n'est pas persuadé qu'elles sont toutes vraies, notamment celle de la mamie opérée d'un pontage, qui a ramené son oie domestique dans le service parce qu'elle n'avait personne pour la garder durant son hospitalisation. Il observe Kakashi, épie la moindre de ses expressions. Mais l'homme ne laissera rien transparaitre.

Kakashi quitte l'internat alors que les premiers internes arrivent dans le réfectoire pour prendre des forces avant d'attaquer leur journée. Genma et Iruka, quant à eux, partent se coucher, heureux de pouvoir l'un et l'autre se reposer pendant les vingt quatre prochaines heures.


	5. Musique!

**Soyez indulgents pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai la grippe -_-**

**Chapitre 5: Musique!**

«Hé Kotetsu, tu as vu l'annonce sur le panneau? Ya un groupe qui cherche un batteur, ça te tente pas?»

«Mouais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas joué, et ma batterie est restée chez mes parents.»

«Bah si ça tombe, ils en ont une à te prêter. C'est l'occasion de t'y remettre.»

«Allez, on appelle!»

«Euh, vous pourriez peut-être me laisser réféchir avant non?»

Iruka, Shizune, Genma et Izumo se mettent à rire.

«Si on attend que tu te décides, ils auront déjà trouvé quelqu'un!» lance Shizune.

«Je sais même pas ce qu'ils font comme style. Si ça tombe, c'est nul à chier.»

«Oh arrête un peu. C'est probablement un petit groupe d'internes qui font des reprises pour s'amuser et animer l'internat en soirée. Ca te donnera la classe auprès des filles en plus!»

«Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça Genma!»

«Ya pas de nom sur l'affiche, juste un numéro» fait remarquer la seule fille du groupe.

«Et bien on n'a plus qu'à appeler!» lance Iruka en saisissant le portable de Genma pour composer le numéro.

«Allo?»

Iruka marque un temps d'arrêt quand il entend la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Vague impression de la reconnaître.

«Euh, j'appelle pour l'annonce... Vous cherchez toujours un batteur pour votre groupe?»

Gros blanc au bout du fil.

«Iruka?»

La tête du sus nommé s'allonge.

«Euh oui. Qui est à l'appareil?» demande l'interne d'une petite voix. Mais il a déjà reconnu le petit rire cristallin à l'autre bout du téléphone.

«C'est ton chef vénéré. alors comme ça, tu fais de la batterie?»

«Moi non, mais j'ai un ami, Kotetsu, qui serait intéressé.»

«Ah. Et bien tu diras à ton ami Kotetsu qu'on répète demain à l'internat, dans la salle à côté du billard. Il n'aura qu'à passer nous voir.»

«Demande lui quel style de musique ils font» chuchote Kotetsu à l'oreille de son ami.

«Euh... Kotetsu voudrait savoir quel style de musique vous faites.»

«hum... disons que c'est un mélange de pop, de rock et de folk. Bon, je dois te laisser. Dis à ton pote d'être à l'internat demain à 20H30, ok?»

«D'accord. Bonne soirée.»

Iruka raccroche en soupirant.

«Ils répètent demain à l'internat, et tu es cordialement invité à te joindre à eux Kotetsu.»

«Cool! C'était qui alors ce gars?» demande innocemment Izumo.

«Vous savez quoi, vous aurez la surprise demain!» déclare Iruka en tournant les talons.

«Hé attends! Dis nous qui c'était!»

«Pas question, tu n'avais qu'à appeler toi même!» répond Iruka mutin.

«C'est un interne? On le connaît? C'était un mec ou une nana?»

Les questions pleuvent mais Iruka est bien décidé à garder le silence. Rien que pour voir la tête de Kotetsu lorsqu'il se rendra compte que le leader de ce fameux groupe n'est autre que le chef du service de chirurgie cardio-thoracique.

Alors que Genma, Izumo et Kotetsu se dirigent vers la salle télé en échaffaudant les théories les plus farfelues sur le musicien mystère, Shizune s'approche d'Iruka en faisant la moue.

«C'était qui alors? Tu peux bien me le dire à moi!»

Iruka lui offre un sourire narquois.

«Tu ne devineras jamais. J'aimerais trop voir la tête de Ko quand il va débarquer.»

«Allez dis-moi!»

«C'était Kakashi.»

«Quoi?»

«Ouais, j'aurais du deviner en plus, parce qu'il nous en a parlé une fois au bloc. Je crois qu'il joue avec Asuma, le neurochir.»

«Wow! Pauvre Kotetsu, il risque d'être un peu impressionné.»

«Ben ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré rien lui dire. Je connais maintenant assez bien Kakashi pour savoir qu'il arrivera à le mettre à l'aise. S'il l'avait su avant, jamais Kotetsu n'aurait voulu y aller.»

«Oohhh, t'es trop chou en bon samaritain, Iruka!»

«Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule en plus. En tout cas je suis curieux de voir ce que donne ce groupe.»

«Tu crois qu'on pourra assister à la répèt'?»

«Non, mais ça se passe à côté de la salle de billard. On pourra tout entendre de là.»

«Mais c'est qu'il est rusé le petit interne de cardio-tho!» plaisante Shizune, avant de reprendre:

«Mais dis-moi, c'est Kotetsu que tu veux espionner, ou Kakashi?»

Iruka prend un air dédaigneux qui ne trompe cependant pas son amie.

«Je n'espionne personne. J'apporte un soutien moral à un ami.»

«Mais bien sûr. Allez, viens manger au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi!»

Les deux amis partent dîner en continuant de plaisanter, le sujet dérivant sur l'arrivée imminente des externes dans les services.

Les externes sont la bouée de sauvetage des internes: présents uniquement le matin à l'hôpital, ils permettent aux internes de se délester de nombreuses taches ingrates, et donc de leur faire gagner un temps précieux. Certains services sont réputés pour utiliser les externes comme simples gratte-papier, d'autres en revanche attachent une importance à la formation de ces futurs médecins en culotte courte. seul dans sa petite chambre, les yeux fixés au plafond, Iruka se demande quelle place est accordée aux externes dans son service. Il a eu la chance de faire son externat dans un petit hôpital de province, où la formation des plus jeunes était une priorité. Mais dans la jungle de l'hôpital de Konoha, l'interne imagine que les petits jeunes devront jouer des coudes comme les autres.

Son esprit dérive sans le vouloir sur son chef de service. Il l'imagine sur scène, avec tout un tas de groupies en furie hurlant son nom. Iruka finit par éclater de rire tout seul. Kakashi est vraiment une caricature vivante. Et pourtant l'interne sait que les palpitations qu'il ressent lorsqu'il se trouve en présence de son chef ne sont pas dues à une quelconque pathologie cardiaque. Au début, il a mis ça sur le compte de l'intimidant charisme que dégage naturellement le chirurgien. Mais il s'est vite rendu à l'évidence. Iruka est comme tous les autres: si Kakashi venait à lui faire une proposition indécente, il sait pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de dire non.

...

La petite troupe déboule en pleine visite: quatre jeunes externes, aux blouses trop grandes et aux poches remplies de stylos et calepins qui n'attendent que d'être utilisés. Kakashi jette un regard à ces jeunes gens hésitantes et se fend d'un large sourire.

«Tiens, voilà la nouvelle vague de poussins!» déclare le chirurgien en s'adressant à ses quatre internes.

«Venez par ici les jeunes! Alors, alors, vous êtes quatre, c'est parfait. Un pour chaque interne. Toi là, c'est quoi ton nom?»

«M...Moi? je m'appelle TenTen, je suis en 6e année.»

«Très bien TenTen, tu seras avec Kankuro. Suivant?»

«Je suis Kidomaru, 5e année.»

«Il est pour toi Iwashi.»

Kakashi se tourne vers les deux derniers externes. L'un est aussi brun que l'autre est blond. Le chirurgien dévisage le premier, au regard taciturne.

«Toi, tu ne serais pas le petit frère d'Itachi par hasard?»

L'externe se contente d'hocher la tête.

«Je vois, aussi bavard que ton aîné à ce que je vois. Bon, Mozuku, tu te charges du petit Uchiha.»

Sasuke ne bronche pas, mais son visage parle pour lui. L'ombre de son grand frère plane sur lui depuis le début de ses études. Il en a l'habitude, mais ça l'agace toujours autant. Kakashi n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le quatrième externe se met à parler d'une voix forte:

«Je suis Naruto Uzumaki! 4e année! Ravi d'être dans votre service Professeur Hatake, on va faire du bon boulot ensemble!»

Iruka se demande si Kakashi va préférer exploser de rire ou de colère devant l'impertinence du garçon. Mais le visage du chirurgien est devenu blême d'un coup. Il semble figé dans le temps.

«Euh... Professeur?» demande Naruto embêté, «quelque chose ne va pas?»

«Naruto Uzumaki» murmure Kakashi pour lui-même. Puis il tourne le dos à l'externe et lance:

«Iruka, tu te charges de lui. Allez, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on continue la visite.»

Kakashi semble ailleurs pendant le reste de la matinée. A peine écoute-t-il ce que racontent les internes. Quand le dernier patient a été vu, il disparait dans son bureau tandis que Yamato et Hidan partent au bloc avec Mozuku et Iwashi, ainsi que leurs externes respectifs.

Iruka et Kankuro décident de profiter de la fin de la matinée pour expliquer le fonctionnement du service à leurs externes.

«Bon les jeunes, autant vous mettre au parfum tout de suite. Votre boulot, c'est de nous faire gagner du temps. Vous récupérez les examens, vous rangez les résultats de prises de sang, vous recopiez les prescriptions. Si vous faites bien votre travail, on vous emmenera peut être au bloc, c'est compris?» déclare Kankuro aux deux plus jeunes.

«Je croyais qu'on était là avant tout pour apprendre, pas pour être vos larbins» ronchonne Naruto.

Kankuro lui lance un regard blasé.

«Ecoute petit, on est passé par là avant toi, c'est le jeu. Je te conseille de ne pas trop faire de zèle si tu veux survivre. TenTen, voici le dossier du patient de la chambre 12, qui est arrivé cette nuit. Va le voir, examine-le et reviens me voir quand tu auras rédigé l'observation.»

La jeune fille hoche la tête et quitte le petit bureau, tandis qu'Iruka se tourne vers le blondinet.

«Naruto, on va faire un point sur nos patients. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des angiographies?»

Le jeune externe hoche la tête négativement.

«Très bien, alors suis-moi, je vais te montrer celle de Monsieur Omawa, qui va subir un pontage demain matin.»

L'enthousiasme de Naruto, qui vient de bondir de sa chaise, fait sourire Iruka. Au moins, il a le mérite d'être motivé.

«Dis Iruka, il est comment le Professeur Hatake?»

L'interne quitte le négatoscope du regard pour toiser Naruto.

«qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste?»

«Bah je sais pas moi. Il a une sacrée réputation quand même. il parait qu'il s'amuse à opérer d'une seule main...»

Iruka lève les yeux au ciel.

«Qui t'a raconté ça Naruto? Il faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit sur Hatake. Tu comprendras pourquoi il est le meilleur chirurgien cardio-thoracique du pays quand tu l'auras vu opérer.»

Naruto est un jeune garçon débordant d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Iruka sent qu'il va avoir du mal à canaliser le gamin, et ça lui donne déjà mal au crâne.

A midi, les internes laissent filer TenTen et Naruto pour qu'ils aillent manger avant de reprendre leurs cours de l'après-midi.

«Bon, je pars devant pour nous réserver des places à l'internat. Il y a toujours des médecins qui invitent leurs externes à manger à l'internat, et on risque de plus avoir de place assise. Je te laisser aller chercher Kakashi. A tout'!» dit Kankuro en plantant Iruka au milieu du couloir. L'interne se met à ronchonner. Il déteste devoir aller frapper à la porte du bureau de son chef. La dernière fois, il a surpris une conversation plutôt houleuse entre le Professeur et une interne de 6e année, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris le sens des mots «coup d'un soir». En se dirigeant vers le bureau, Iruka repense aux propos acérés du chirurgien.

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu t'imaginer, mais les choses me semblaient claires pourtant. On a couché ensemble, c'était bien. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne fais pas encore dans le pouponnage des internes, désolé.»

Le ton était ferme, sans appel. Et la jeune femme était sortie en pleurs du bureau de Kakashi. Iruka s'était senti con, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et le regard blasé que lui avait jeté Kakashi l'avait perturbé. Sa réputation de Don Juan semblait être loin d'être surfaite.

Alors que sa main se lève pour frapper discrètement à la porte, Iruka fait un bond en arrière, surpris de l'apparition de son chef, qui vient d'ouvrir la porte brutalement.

«Ah pardon, Iruka. Je t'ai fait peur apparemment. On va manger?» répond nonchalament le chirurgien tandis qu'Iruka tente de retrouver un semblant de contenance.

Kakashi semble toujours dans ses pensées, comme ce matin. Iruka préfère garder le silence. Dans le grand hall de l'entrée, ils croisent Itachi et Izumo.

«Salut Kashi, il parait que mon petit frère est dans ton service. J'espère que tu seras gentil avec lui!»

«Je suis toujours gentil avec les Uchiha, tu me connais!» répond Kakashi d'un air entendu. Le regard que s'échangent les deux hommes semble en dire plus long que ce simple échange poli.

Izumo se rapproche de son ami.

«Alors, il est comment ton externe à toi?»

«Bah, je dirais turbulent et bruyant.»

L'interne d'ohptalmologie se met à rire.

«Tout le contraire du mien alors. Neji est taciturne et silencieux. Et je me demande s'il ne s'y connait pas plus en ophtalmo que moi en plus.»

«Encore un petit génie qui a potassé ses cours comme un malade pour briller devant les chefs.»

«On peut dire ça ouais. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont là que le matin!»

Les deux amis se mettent à rire. Il n'est pas si lointain le temps où eux même étaient externes, et se disaient que les internes étaient des branleurs.

Alors que la troupe traverse le parking pour rejoindre l'internat, un jeune homme en tenue d'infirmier se détache d'un petit groupe.

«Hé Kakashi, t'as oublié ça chez moi hier soir» lui dit-il en tendant une paire de lunettes de soleil.

«Ah merci! je me demandais justement ce que j'en avais fait.»

Le jeune homme sourit au chirurgien et répond:

«De rien. en tout cas, si tu veux remettre ça un de ces jours, fais-moi signe!»

Et il part rejoindre ses collègues, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'oeil suggestif au chirurgien.

«C'est quoi son petit nom à celui-là?» demande Itachi nonchalant.

«Aucune idée.»

«Très classe. Franchement, je comprends pas que tu trouves encore des gens pour coucher avec toi, avec ta réputation.»

«C'est justement grâce à cette réputation que j'ai autant de succès. ils veulent tous savoir si je suis réellement le si bon coup que tout le monde le prétend. Et toi, mon cher Itachi, ça fait bien longtemps que tu as eu ta réponse non?»

L'ophtalmologue se racle la gorge, préférant ne pas répondre, tandis qu'Iruka et Izumo s'échangent un regard, incrédules.

Kakashi se met à rire et passe un bras amical autour des épaules de son collègue.

«Allez, fais pas cette tête Itachi! Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à ton petit frère!»

«Très drôle» répond l'ophtalmologue sur un ton exaspéré. «Si tu veux mon avis, tu le paieras cher un jour. On finira par te retrouver coupé en petits morceaux au fond d'une poubelle par un amant psychopathe vexé de s'être fait largué comme une merde.»

«Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour moi en plus!» répond Kakashi en riant. «Allez, allez, t'en fais pas pour moi, va. Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre.»

Les quatre hommes arrivent finalement à l'internat, déjà bondé comme l'avait prédit Kankuro.

Celui-ci fait de grands signes à ses collègues, contents de voir qu'ils n'auront pas à attendre pour trouver une place assise.

«Au fait, Iruka, j'aimerais que tu passes dans mon bureau cet après-midi. J'ai un truc à te proposer.»

Iruka pâlit, la conversation du trajet encore dans la tête. Kakashi semble percevoir la gêne de son interne et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

«C'est purement professionnel, je te rassure.»

Itachi commence à ricanner et répond:

«Tu vois, tu finis même par faire flipper tes internes. Je suis sûr qu'ils rasent tous les murs dans ton service.»

Un sourire sarcastique placardé sur le visage, le chirurgien lance sur un ton blasé:

«Nan mais je ne me tape jamais les internes de mon service. J'ai un minimum d'éducation quand même!»

Kakashi marque une pause et fixe Iruka, qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Crânement, le chirurgien rajoute:

«Déçu peut être?»

Iruka se sent piquer un fard et préfère jouer le dédain, replongeant dans son assiette sans un mot.

«Allez, arrête d'emmerder ton interne, Kakashi. tu es au courant pour l'histoire avec Orochimaru? A priori, Tsunade est furax. Il va finir par se faire virer s'il continue.»

«Bah en même temps, il cherche vraiment les ennuis. Je l'ai toujours trouvé malsain ce gars, à faire joujou avec ses éprouvettes.»

«En tout cas, s'il s'avère qu'il a réellement détourné les fonds de l'hôpital pour financer ses recherches privées, il peut dire adieu à sa carrière de généticien. Aucun hôpital ou labo ne voudra de lui après ça.»

«Tu m'étonnes! Je pense que ça va venir sur le tapis au prochain conseil d'administration. Ca me fatigue d'avance!»

Itachi laisse échapper un rire.

«Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot nous. Allez Izumo, j'espère que tu es en forme pour ta première journée au bloc.»

L'interne est déjà debout, trop content de pouvoir enfin assister à une intervention d'ophtalmologie. Les deux hommes quittent leurs collègues, et Kakashi reprend:

«Quand je pense qu'il ose dire que je maltraite mes internes. Avec moi, vous passez du temps au bloc au moins. Je suis peut être trop gentil avec vous en fait» conclut-il avec un air faussement songeur, avant d'éclater de rire.

«Bon allez les jeunes, je retourne dans le service. Prenez votre temps aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt tranquille là haut. Iruka, n'oublie pas de passer dans mon bureau cet après-midi quand même.»

A peine Kakashi s'est-il levé que Shizune et Kotetsu viennent rejoindre Iruka et Kankuro.

«Salut les gars! Vous avez pas l'air bousculés aujourd'hui!»

«Nan ça va, c'est tranquille en ce moment. Tiens Gaara, t'es en pédiatrie finalement? Je croyais que tu voulais éviter ce stage?»

«Pas eu le choix» répond sobrement le jeune homme roux, aux yeux cernés, qui accompagne les internes de pédiatrie.

«Je suis sûre que tu vas changer d'avis Gaara» reprend Shizune, «ils sont mignons nos petits patients non?»

Le regard noir que lui adresse son externe la ferait presque frissonner. Kankuro ne peut s'empêcher de la charrier.

«Mon petit frère a toujours un problème avec les gosses. Si tu arrives à le faire aimer son stage, franchement ce sera un exploit!»

«Et toi Kiba, tu n'es pas déçu de ton choix de stage j'espère?» demande Kotetsu à son propre externe. le jeune homme se fend d'un large sourire.

«Nan, moi je suis content d'être en pédia.»

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il reprend:

«De toute façon, j'aurais pris n'importe quoi pour éviter d'aller en gynécologie.»

Les internes éclatent de rire.

«Effectivement, vu comme ça» déclare Iruka. «Bon, on va vous laisser finir de manger. Kankuro, tu remontes avec moi?»

«Je pense que je vais prendre le temps de trainer un peu aujourd'hui. De toute façon, TenTen a fait toutes mes prescriptions ce matin, je reviendrai vers seize heures pour la contre-visite.»

«Ok, à tout à l'heure alors.»

lorsqu'Iruka arrive dans le service, il se fait directement alpaguer par Ino.

«Hé Iruka! Viens ici deux minutes.»

L'interne pénètre dans le grand secrétariat tandis que la jeune femme farfouille dans un tas de dossiers accumulés dans un grand casier.

«Il faudrait que tu fasses les courriers de sortie de ce patient, et celui-là, et ces deux là aussi!» dit-elle en chargeant les bras de l'interne des dossiers correspondants.

«Heu, il me semblait que j'étais à jour dans mes courriers...»

«Il faut croire que non. Ce sont les patients que Hidan a opérés la semaine dernière.»

«Attends, je les connais pas ces patients moi! Hidan opère toujours tout seul...»

«Et Hidan confie toujours les courriers à l'un des internes. Cette semaine c'est toi, pas de chance!» répond Ino l'air faussement contrit.

Iruka soupire et repart avec les dossiers sous le bras. Lui qui pensait finir tôt aujourd'hui. Encore raté.

Après avoir déposé ses dossiers dans le bureau des internes, Iruka prend la direction du bureau de Kakashi, en se demandant bien ce que lui veut son chef.

«Entrez!» entend-il lorsqu'il frappe à la porte.

Le bureau est spacieux et relativement bien rangé. Kakashi est debout, face à la fenêtre, et tient une tasse de café fumant dans la main. Sans se retourner, il demande à son interne de s'asseoir.

«Il va pleuvoir ce soir» déclare le chirurgien.

Iruka se demande intérieurement si Kakashi l'a réellement fait venir pour lui parler de la météo. Mais le chirurgien coupe court à ses pensées en se retournant pour s'installer dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir, derrière un grand bureau en bois sombre.

«Alors Iruka, que penses-tu de ton stage en cardio-tho?»

Question piège? Iruka se tortille sur son siège, réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse à donner.

Kakashi lève les yeux au ciel et reprend:

«Je te fais si peur que ça? Il n'y a pas de piège dans ma question. Je veux juste savoir si l'enseignement que tu reçois dans mon service te satisfait.»

«Oui, je suis tout à fait satisfait de mon stage» répond Iruka en se détendant un peu.

«Tu veux toujours devenir chirurgien cardio-thoracique?»

Iruka hoche vigoureusement la tête, ce qui fait sourire son chef.

«Et bien ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. Tu sais que nous avons régulièrement des colloques internationaux pour connaître les dernières avancées en matière de chirurgie. J'ai mis au point un protocole de pontage à coeur battant, et nous testons actuellement cette nouvelle technique avec des patients volontaires dans le service. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais t'intégrer à ce protocole de recherche. Si tu veux être chirurgien cardio-thoracique, il est important que tu participes dès à présent à ce genre d'études. Le prochain colloque aura lieu à Suna, dans deux mois. Il est de coutume que les Professeurs fassent présenter leurs travaux en cours par un de leurs internes. Si notre technique est concluante, nous pourrons probablement publier les résultats dans les meilleurs revues scientifiques. Et ton nom sera mentionné bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?»

Iruka regarde Kakashi dubitatif. Son chef est en train de lui proposer d'intéger un programme de recherche qui lui donnera, en cas de succès, un accès beaucoup plus facile à la spécialité qu'il rêve de pratiquer. Une opportunité qu'il ne peut bien évidemment pas refuser.

«J'accepte bien sûr!» répond le jeune homme.

«Bien, tu vas avoir pas mal de travail en plus. Mais crois-moi, ça vaut le coup. Tu demanderas à Ino de te donner les dossiers des premiers patients de l'étude. La prochaine intervention aura lieu dans une dix jours, et tu en seras évidemment. D'ici là, je veux que tu maîtrises parfaitement la théorie de cette techinque, c'est compris?»

Iruka acquiesce et se lève pour quitter le bureau. Mais juste avant de sortir, il se retourne et demande timidement:

«Pourquoi moi?»

Kakashi le fixe, semblant chercher ses mots. Puis il répond en souriant:

«Parce que je pense que tu as un très grand potentiel. Quand j'étais à ta place, on m'a donné la chance que je t'offre aujourd'hui. A toi de la saisir.»

Iruka hoche la tête, conscient de l'enjeu. Il n'est pas question qu'il laisse passer cette opportunité.

L'interne, après s'être débarrassé des courriers en retard d'Hidan et de sa contre-visite, décide de se plonger dans le sujet de recherche de Kakashi. La technique est à la fois simple et complexe. Les avantages de ne pas utiliser de circulation extra-corporelle sont nombreux, notamment pour la récupération post-opératoire du patient. Mais opérer un coeur battant expose à des difficultés particulières. Le système mis au point par Kakashi semble simple: un positionneur de coeur, qui lui permet de maintenir l'organe dans une position adéquate, et un positionneur tissulaire permettant de maintenir immobile la petite partie du coeur sur laquelle va être fixée le greffon. Cependant seul un chirurgien expérimenté et rapide peut réalisé ce genre d'intervention. A priori, les cinq interventions jusqu'à présent pratiquées par Kakashi ont été des succès. Iruka a vraiment hâte de pouvoir assister à la prochaine opération.

Etouffant un baillement, l'interne finit par lever le nez vers l'horloge du petit bureau des internes.

«Merde!»

Plongé dans ses dossiers, il a complètement oublié l'heure. Il avait promis à Shizune et Genma de les retrouver à l'internat pour manger, avant d'aller espionner la première répétition de Kotetsu. Il n'a plus qu'à courir jusqu'à l'internat, en espérant que la répétition n'est pas finie.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il embarque les quelques dossiers qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de lire, et se rue vers la sortie.

A son arrivée, il constate que Shizune, Genma et Izumo sont en train de prendre le café dans la salle télé.

«Ben alors, c'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives?» balance Shizune en râlant.

«Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Alors, ils en sont où?»

«A priori ça se passe bien. Ecoute!» répond Genma.

Iruka perçoit en effet le son étouffé de la musique, provenant de la petite salle fermée.

«Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Kotetsu quand il a reconnu Kakashi et Asuma! imapayable franchement!»

«Ils ne sont que deux?»

«Non, il y a aussi Aoba, l'interne de neurologie, et la belle Tsunami, de pneumologie.»

«La belle Tsunami?» reprennent d'une seule voix Shizune et Iruka.

«Ouais, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'ils ont bientôt fini, parce que j'ai rencard avec elle après la répétition» reprend Genma sur un ton neutre.

«Quoi? tu sors avec elle?»

«Pas encore, mais j'espère bien vous dire le contraire demain!» répond Genma en envoyant un clin d'oeil suggestif à ses amis.

Iruka lève les yeux au ciel.

«Sans commentaire. Bon, on n'entend pas grand-chose finalement. Mais ça a l'air plutôt pas mal non?»

Shizune n'a pas le temps de répondre car la porte de la salle de répétition s'ouvre pour laisser sortir Asuma et Aoba, ainsi que Tsunami qui discute avec Kotetsu. Les deux internes se dirigent vers le petit groupe.

«Bon et bien je crois qu'on a trouvé notre nouveau batteur, n'est-ce pas Kotetsu?»

Le jeune homme sourit.

«Ouais, franchement ce groupe est génial. J'adore les compos de Kakashi. Et tu as une super voix Tsunami!»

Genma fronce les sourcils et décide de montrer qu'il était le premier sur le coup.

«Tsunami, toujours partante pour ce soir? Si on veut voir le début du film, on ferait mieux d'y aller» déclare l'interne d'orthopédie en offrant un sourire ravageur à sa belle.

Kotetsu s'installe entre Shizune et Iruka, et entreprend de leur raconter comment s'est passée cette première répétition.

...

_Deux heures plus tôt, dans la salle de répétition de l'internat. _

_Kotetsu marque une pause en entrant dans la pièce. Il a immédiatement reconnu l'homme assis au piano, qui lui lance sans se retourner: _

_«Entre Kotetsu, on t'attendait!»_

_Le jeune interne jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Il reconnait Asuma, qui est en train d'accorder sa basse, et Aoba qui règle l'ampli de sa guitare. Une jeune fille est également présente. Il l'a déjà vue à l'internat, mais ne la connait pas plus que ça. Elle vient spontanément vers lui pour se présenter._

_«Je suis Tsunami. Entre Kotetsu, ne sois pas timide. Tu vas pouvoir te servir de la batterie qui est au fond. Elle appartient à Kakashi, mais il la laisse ici à disposition pour tout le monde. Notre ancien batteur a décidé de quitter le groupe il y a quinze jours. Tu n'as qu'à nous écouter un peu pour commencer.»_

_«Tiens attrape ça Kotetsu!» lui dit Kakashi en lui lançant une paire de baguettes. «On fait essentiellement des compos perso. On va te jouer un ou deux morceaux. N'hésite pas à participer si ça t'inspire.»_

_Kotetsu a l'habitude de ce genre de procédé. Il sait que ce n'est jamais évident d'intégrer un groupe déjà rôdé à jouer ensemble. En général, si le courant passe, le nouveau venu ne se fait pas prier pour poser un son sur les chansons proposées, et l'osmose se crée. Si le rendu est mauvais, tous s'en rendront rapidement compte. _

**(In your Hands- Charlie Winston)**

_Dès que la voix de Kakashi s'élève dans la pièce, Kotetsu sent des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Bientôt les premiers accords de guitare d'Asuma rythmés par la basse d'Aoba s'harmonisent autour de la voix profonde du chanteur. L'interne de pédiatrie voit les longs doigts blancs du chirurgien venir frapper les touches du piano, et la pièce se charge d'une force presque mystique. Kotetsu est emporté par le rythme et commence à improviser au moment où Tsunami pose quelques notes de saxophone, venant imprimer un second rythme au morceau. _

_«Wahou!» s'écrie Kotetsu à la fin du morceau. «C'était génial!»_

_Kakashi se tourne vers lui en souriant. _

_«Pas mal aussi ton impro! On en tente une autre?»_

_«Carrément!»_

_Ils enchainent alors les morceaux et Kotetsu est complètement sous le charme du groupe. Il va avoir du boulot pour maitriser toutes les chansons du groupe, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup. Il sent un potentiel énorme dans ce groupe._

_Kotetsu a fait partie d'un groupe qui tournait pas mal avant. Ils étaient semi-professionnels, et avaient même envisagé de se lancer en tant que professionnels. Malheureusement, des disputes internes ont mis fin à leurs rêves de gloire. Kotetsu est un peu retombé de son petit nuage et a juré de ne plus accorder autant d'importance à la musique. Mais la passion est en train de reprendre le dessus, à mesure qu'il écoute les compos de son nouveau groupe. au moins, pas de risque de retomber dans les mêmes travers que son groupe précédent. Kakashi et Asuma font visiblement cela pour s'amuser avant tout, de même qu'Aoba et Tsunami. Pas de risque qu'ils désirent passer professionnels. Et cela convient tout à fait à Kotetsu. _

_En une seule répétition, le courant est tellement bien passé que tous conviennent de se revoir au plus vite pour familiariser Kotetsu avec le répertoire du groupe. Rendez-vous est donc pris pour la semaine suivante, même jour, même heure._

_..._

«Et bien, il a l'air de drôlement te plaire ce groupe!» lance Shizune à son ami.

«Franchement, j'ai un peu flippé au début, quand j'ai vu Kakashi et Asuma. D'ailleurs je te retiens Iruka!»

«Tu n'y serais jamais allé si je te l'avais dit!»

«C'est pas faux» ronchonne Kotetsu. «N'empêche, Kakashi a un putain de talent de compositeur, et une voix à couper le souffle.»

«Fais gaffe, t'es en train de tomber amoureux!» ricanne Shizune.

«Nan, je laisse ça à Iruka.»

«Hé ho, vous voulez bien arrêter avec ça!»

«Rohh, on plaisante!»

«Ouais ben moi, je trouve pas ça drôle. Bon je dois finir de lire ces dossiers. A plus tard!»

«Tu crois qu'on l'a vexé pour de bon?» demande Kotetsu.

«T'as raison, il faudrait peut être qu'on arrête de le charrier à propos de Kakashi» répond Shizune.

**(She went quietly- Charlie Winston)**

Quand il passe devant la salle de billard, Iruka perçoit le son d'un piano dans la pièce d'à côté. Curieux, il s'approche discrètement et immobile, écoute Kakashi chanter, inconscient d'être épié. La voix est chargée de tristesse, alors que ses doigts caressent les touches du piano avec douceur.

Iruka sent une vague d'émotion l'envahir. Certaines musiques vous transportent, certaines mélodies font surgir en vous des sensations particulières. Et certaines voix vous font chavirer, ravivant des souvenirs, des émotions, des sentiments. Adossé dans la pénombre, Iruka se laisse bercer par la voix mélancolique du chirurgien. La chanson parle d'une jeune femme qui a décidé de disparaitre, de quitter sa vie, sa famille et ses amis. Une jeune femme qui avait le désir de ne pas être retrouvée. Iruka est abasourdi par la beauté de la chanson, par le mélange de tristesse et d'espoir qu'elle dégage. Cette facette de Kakashi semble tellement improbable. Mais Kakashi ne joue pas ce soir, il semble vivre sa chanson, il ne peut pas faire semblant. Iruka sent son coeur se serrer devant l'incommensurable solitude et la profonde tristesse qu'exprime le chirurgien. Alors que la voix de Kakashi s'élève une dernière fois et que les derniers accords de piano résonnent, Iruka préfère quitter discrètement son poste d'observation, encore bouleversé par ce à quoi il vient d'assister.

Demain, il sait qu'il retrouvera le Kakashi arrogant et moqueur. Mais le son de sa voix mélancolique restera en arrière-fond en permanence à présent.

**Après mûre réflexion, je me suis accordé le droit de piquer quelques chansons à des chanteurs bien connus pour les attribuer à Kakashi. Je vous encourage à aller les écouter. Elles ajoutent un plus indéniable à cette histoire, notamment dans la compréhension de l'état d'esprit (et des états d'âme) de Kakashi.**

**J'espère que vous me laisserez plein de reviews!**


	6. que la force soit avec toi

**Chapitre 6 :Que la force soit avec toi.  
**

«Maman, il me fait peur le monsieur!» chuchote l'enfant à l'oreille de sa mère, tandis que Gaara tente maladroitement de l'approcher pour l'examiner.

«Mais non voyons, c'est un gentil docteur. il veut juste regarder si tu vas bien» répond la maman d'une voix rassurante.

Peine perdue. Le gamin se met à hurler dès que l'interne pose sa main sur lui. Gaara pousse un soupir agaçé, tourne les talons et quitte la chambre sans un mot. Ce stage est un calvaire. Il a un problème avec les enfants, c'est évident. Ou plutôt les morveux doivent sentir qu'il ne peut lui même pas les encadrer. Pour Gaara, l'enfance est juste un passage obligé avant d'accéder au statut d'adulte, raisonnable, efficace, intéressant. Les enfants, c'est fatiguant, accaparant, dépendant et bruyant. surtout bruyant!

Le jeune homme rejoint ses collègues dans le bureau des externes.

«Houla Gaara, tu as la tête des mauvais jours!» lance Sakura en le voyant entrer.

«Parce qu'il a une tête des bons jours?» reprend Kiba en rigolant.

«Ce n'est pas très gentil Kiba!» réopnd Hinata d'une voix timide.

Gaara jette un regard dédaigneux à ses collègues. Il soupire sans prendre la peine de répondre, avant de se plonger dans un manuel de cardiologie.

«Je déteste les gosses» marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

Le jeune externe fait un bond sur sa chaise quand il entend une voix lui répondre à l'oreille.

«Ces petits patients méritent autant de respect que les autres, Gaara.»

Le jeune homme se retourne pur faire face au docteur Inuzuka.

«Hé maman! Quand est-ce qu'on commence la visite?»

Le médecin tourne la tête vers Kiba et le toise.

«Ici, c'est Docteur Inuzuka, pour toi comme pour les autres, c'est compris?»

«Oui mam... euh, je veux dire Docteur...» bougonne le petit brun, sous les ricannements de ses collègues.

Pas facile de trouver sa place au sein de l'hôpital quand on fait partie d'une lignée de médecins.

«Allez les jeunes, on fait la visite!» lance Tsume Inuzuka joyeusement.

Dans le couloir, les internes regardent les externes sortir en rang d'oignon, bien disciplinés, poussant devant eux les lourds chariots remplis de dossiers. Shizune sourit en regardant ces apprentis médecins tenter de faire bonne figure alors qu'en fait, ils sont morts de trouille à la simple idée d'être interrogés par le Docteur Inuzuka. Celle-ci, d'un abord jovial, peut s'avérer être particulièrement cruelle quand les choses ne vont pas dans le sens qu'elle a décidé. Une femme médecin à lafois autoritaire et bienveillante en somme.

Alors que la visite se termine, la troupe de médecins arrive au niveau de la chambre du petit Nobu. Gaara se raidit instantanément tandis que Shizune lui demande s'il a examiné le petit, comme elle lui avait demandé.

«Je... Je n'ai pas pu» répond timidement l'externe.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son interne, il poursuit:

«Le mioche... Enfin je veux dire le patient ne veut pas que je le touche.»

Shizune émet un soupir compatissant.

«Ecoute Gaara. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais déjà si tu faisais l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom! Tu sais, les enfants sentent quand quelqu'un est mal à l'aise avec eux. Et ils ont tendance à réagir violemment dans ce cas. Le but de ce stage est avant tout de te familiariser avec l'examen des enfants.»

L'externe hoche la tête, peu convaincu par le discours de son aînée.

Le petit Nobu a cinq ans, et un caractère déjà bien trempé. Mais lorsqu'il voit débarquer toute la troupe de médecins, il stoppe immédiatement son jeu, impressionné. Shizune a un pincement au coeur quand elle voit le petit garçon se pelotonner contre sa mère, qui tente de masquer elle aussi son inquiétude.

Le Docteur Inuzuka a déjà expliqué à la maman que son fils avait une communication inter-auriculaire, un petit trou entre les deux oreillettes de son a vécu les quatre premières années de sa vie sans problème. Mais il a commencé à montrer un essoufflement à l'effort, qui s'est aggravé au fil des mois, poussant sa maman à consulter. aujourd'hui, Nobu est hospitalisé car il a fait un malaise à l'école. Et le diagnostic est sans appel. La communication est trop importante pour se refermer par elle-même, comme c'est le cas le plus souvent. Et Nobu va devoir être opéré. Tsume informe la maman que le chirurgien va passer les voir pour leur expliquer plus en détail ce qui va se passer pour Nobu. En sortant, le Docteur prend le soin de rassurer la maman:

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons demander au meilleur chirurgien cardiaque du pays de prendre Nobu en charge. Tout se passera bien, et il pourra retrouver une vie normale après ça!»

A peine sortie de la chambre, Tsume se tourne vers Shizune.

«Shizune, tu vas aller présenter le dossier de Nobu au Docteur Hatake. Et ne te laisse pas embobiner: j'exige que ce soit lui qui prenne en charge cet enfant. Ah, et emmène ton externe avec toi au staff de cardio-tho. Ca lui fera une bonne expérience.»

A l'heure du déjeuner, l'équipe de pédiatrie prend le chemin de l'internat. Shizune repère vite Iruka, en grande conversation avec ses collègues de chirurgie. Elle avance d'un pas assuré vers les garçons, Gaara collé à ses basques.

«Salut les gars, ça va? Iruka, il faut que je te parle.»

Les internes masculins prennent le temps d'admirer la jeune interne de pédiatrie qui s'éloigne déjà avec son ami, puis reprennent leur conversation.

Un peu à l'écart du brouhaha de l'internat, Shizune tend le dossier de Nobu à son ami.

«Tiens, c'est le dossier médical d'un de mes petits patients, Nobu. Il a cinq ans et présente une CIA. Il faudrait que Kakashi passe le voir pour nous donner son avis. Tsume m'a demandé de venir présenter le dossier de Nobu à votre staff.»

Iruka fronce les sourcils en consultant rapidement le dossier.

«Le Professeur Hatake, dit-il en accentuant chacun de ses mots, se déplace rarement pour donner un avis. Il envoie plutôt ses internes, Yamato ou Hidan. Justement on a un staff demain matin à neuf heures. Je leur dirai que tu vas passer, et ils décideront qui se déplace en fonction de ce que tu diras.»

Shizune sourit.

«Ok, Ruka. Il me faut absolument cet avis de Kakashi, reprend-t-elle en accentuant elle aussi sur le prénom du chef de chirurgie. Le Docteur Inuzuka a expressément demandé que ce soit lui qui voie Nobu. Tu peux bien m'arranger ça non? Lui en parler un peu avant, pour ne pas que j'aie à le supplier, et accessoirement me ridiculiser devant tout ton service?» conclut-elle en lançant un regard attendrissant à son ami.

Iruka soupire et la fixe avant de répondre:

«Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne te garantis rien hein! Kakashi est difficile à convaincre.»

«Je suis sûre que tu sauras utiliser tous tes charmes pour obtenir cet avis!» répond crânement l'interne de pédiatrie.

Iruka hausse les épaules dédaigneusement, sachant pourtant très bien qu'il n'est pas crédible.

Depuis que Kakashi lui a offert cette place dans son équipe de recherche, les relations entre les deux hommes ont un peu évolué. Iruka a découvert un homme plus sensible et humain qu'il n'y paraissait à la base. Toujours aussi charmeur cependant, mais plus accessible. Iruka sait que son chef a une sorte de sympathie pour lui, et il est probablement le mieux placé pour obtenir qu'il se déplace en pédiatrie. Mais l'interne sait aussi très bien que cela risque de lui coûter plus qu'un simple merci. Tout service se paye à l'hôpital.

De retour en pédiatrie, Shizune libère Gaara, qui a du mal à masquer un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme rejoint ses camarades pour se rendre à la faculté. Progamme du jour, cours de cardiologie, puis pneumologie, et enfin une heure de TP de bactériologie. Encore une journée marathon qui se finira par les révisions de fin de soirée pour les partiels qui approchent.

Dans l'amphithéâtre, les futurs médecins discutent en attendant leur professeur de cardiologie.

«Tu es au point pour les partiels?» demande Sakura à son amie Hinata.

«Pas vraiment, répond l'intéressée, il me reste encore beaucoup de travail. On pourrait réviser ensemble, ça serait plus motivant» propose la jeune fille timidement.

«Pourquoi pas? Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'aimerais vraiment éviter le rattrapage, et pouvoir enfin profiter de quelques jours de vraies vacances!» soupire Sakura.

«Les fiiiilllles!»

Sakura et Hinata poussent un soupir synchronisé, car elles ont reconnu la voix de leur collègue Lee. Sakura a eu le malheur, une seule et unique fois, de lui adresser la parole en cours pour lui demander ses notes. Depuis, le jeune homme s'accroche aux demoiselles comme une huitre à son rocher. Il faut dire que ce pauvre Lee n'a pas vraiment la côte. Sans avoir un physique totalement repoussant, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment gracieux. La discrétion n'est pas son fort non plus. Mais il met tant d'énergie à réussir dans ses études qu'il en est touchant. Et Sakura reconnait qu'elle a eu un moment de faiblesse, un élan de sympathie pour ce jeune homme qui se donne tant de mal pour paraître cool. il n'est pas le seul dans le genre, remarquez. Naruto, qui vient de débarquer, en retard comme d'habitude, n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre boulet.

«Hé les filles, je peux me mettre à côté de vous?»

Deuxième soupir de Sakura, tandis qu'Hinata se met à bégayer en rougissant.

Bien entourées, entre Lee et Naruto, Sakura et Hinata voient arriver leur Professeur de cardiologie. Gai Maito. Tout un programme!

L'homme semble vivre pour sa spécialité, au point que ses yeux s'illuminent comme un sapin à Noël lorsqu'il en parle. Lee ne peut s'empêcher de commenter:

«Il a vraiment la classe, le Professeur Maito!»

Sakura lui lance un regard interloqué.

«Attends, on parle bien du docteur Maito là? Le gars qui s'habille comme un sac, qui parle fort en gesticulant comme un abruti et qui appelle le coeur «son petit chéri»?»

«C'est clair qu'il est pas net ce gars» répond Naruto d'un air blasé.

«Et il est tout sauf classe! Le docteur Uchiha est classe, le docteur Hatake est classe. Mais le docteur Maito, définitivement pas!»

«Vous là bas, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est une AC/FA?»

Sakura sursaute en voyant le Docteur Maito pointer son doigt vers elle. Mais Lee vient à sa rescousse. D'un bond, il est debout et récite sa leçon:

«L'AC/FA, ou arythmie cardiaque par fibrillation auriculaire est le trouble du rythme le plus fréquent caractérisé par des contractions désordonnées des oreillettes cardiaques, entrainant un dérèglement du pouls.»

Le Docteur Maito lance un «parfait!» tonitruant, le pouce levé en direction de l'élève. Lee bombe le torse de fierté tandis que Maito reprend:

«Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'un de mes externes! Bon, continuons la leçon.»

Sakura jette un regard en coin à Lee. Il faut bien reconnaître qu'il lui a sauvé la mise sur ce coup là. A charge de revanche.

A la fin de l'heure, le docteur Maito annonce que le prochain cours concernera la prise en charge chirurgicale de l'infarctus du myocarde. Il sera accompagné par l'un des chirurgiens de l'hôpital.

Une petite brune lève le doigt et pose la question que toutes les filles de la promo ont sur les lèvres.

«Ce sera quel chirurgien monsieur?»

Gai fronce les sourcils, sachant très bien ce que sous-entend la question.

«Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont pas encore décidé.» Le cardiologue sait parfaitement que les médecins de la chirurgie cardio-thoracique ne sont pas des fanatiques de l'enseignement aux externes en amphithéâtre. Il se demande d'ailleurs tous les ans comment les trois chirurgiens décident qui subira la «torture» comme ils l'appellent eux mêmes.

Les externes enchainent avec leur cours de pneumologie, puis leur TP de bactériologie. après les cinq heures de cours, ils sont épuisés et ravis de pouvoir regagner leurs petites chambres d'étudiants sur le campus.

Hinata et Sakura se retrouvent dans la salle d'étude, quasiment vide à cette heure. Les murs défraichis de la pièce renvoient la lumière pâle du néon qui clignote au plafond. Triste ambiance pour des révisions. Au bout de deux heures de travail, Sakura s'étire sur sa chaise en bois en baillant;

«Pfff, j'en ai marre! Si on allait faire un petit tour Hinata, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes? J'aimerais bien tester ce fameux petit bar. Tu sais, celui dont nous a parlé Kiba. Le Smooth je crois. Il parait que c'est LE bar branché du campus, et qu'il est squatté par des médecine.»

«Je... Je sais pas, tu sais c'est pas trop mon truc ce genre de bar et ...»

«Oh allez Hinata! faut te décoincer un peu! Si ça tombe, Naruto sera là. Et si on le fait picoler un peu, tu pourras le dragouiller sans problème!» reprend la jeune femme en riant.

«Sakura!» réplique la jeune fille en rougissant.

«Allez viens» répond Sakura en se levant, «on a bien mérité de s'amuser un peu ce soir!»

Arrivées dans le bar, les jeunes filles se faufilent parmi la foule dense et tentent de repérer une tête connue. Elles ne tardent pas à tomber sur Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru.

«Hé salut les gars! comment ça va? On peut s'asseoir avec vous?»

Shikamaru leur lance son légendaire regard impassible et fait un signe de tête que Sakura préfère interpréter pour un oui. Les deux externes s'installent donc à la table des garçons, tandis que le son d'une guitare résonne dans la pièce.

Les occupants du bar jettent à peine un regard au musicien, trop accaparés par leurs conversations. Le Smooth a ouvert ses portes récemment, et a été immédiatement investi par les externes et internes, voire même quelques médecins. L'établissement est devenu en quelques mois le «spot à la mode». Le patron du bar, un certain Kabuto, semble déjà bien connaître sa clientèle. Une petite scène au fond du bar accueille quelques soirs par semaine de petits groupes locaux. Aujourd'hui, c'est scène ouverte. Chacun peut venir jouer son petit morceau et tenter de capter l'attention du public.

Un jeune serveur, au regard louche, s'approche de la table des externes.

«Bonsoir, qu'est ce que je vous sers?» demande-t-il laconiquement.

Les jeunes gens passent commande, tandis que Sakura lance un regard circulaire à la salle.

«C'est bondé comme ça tous les soirs ici?»

«Bah depuis qu'ils ont ouvert, ça ne désemplit pas beaucoup. Regarde, c'est pas des internes de pédia là bas?» lui répond Choji.

«Ah oui, c'est Kimimaru et Yugito. Mais... Mais! Je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble!»

«Et ben maintenant tu le sais» lui répond stoiquement Shikamaru, qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

«Tiens regarde Hinata, ton cousin arrive avec TenTen!»

«Salut, alors ce premier stage, ça se passe bien les enfants?» lance Neji.

«Ouais, tu es dans quel service toi?»

«Ophtalmo.»

Sakura passe immédiatement en mode «fangirl» et répond:

«La chance! alors, il est comment Itachi Uchiha? Ca doit être génial d'être en stage avec lui!»

Neji lève les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas répondre.

«Et toi, TenTen?» demande Hinata.

«Chirurgie cardio-thoracique» annonce-t-elle fièrement.

L'externe aux cheveux roses trépigne sur son siège.

«Ahhhh, je suis trop jalouse là! Alors, alors, tu l'as vu au bloc? J'espère que t'as réussi à le mater dans le vestiaire!»

Les garçons, dépités, se regardent d'un air exaspéré tandis que TenTen répond que son chef est en effet diablement sexy mais qu'elle n'a pas encore eu l'opportunité d'admirer des beaux pectoraux. Shikamaru finit par intervenir:

«Les filles, il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez votre délire de fanservice avec les médecins de l'hôpital. Juste un fait: vous, externes, eux Professeurs. Ya rien qui fait tilt dans vos têtes là?»

Choji et Kiba commencent à ricanner, et Neji préfère s'enfoncer dans son siège afin d'éviter de devoir participer à cette conversation absurde.

Les amis décident de quitter le bar après avoir pris un dernier verre. Sakura lance un dernier regard à Kimimaru et Yugito, qui sont toujours en train de roucouler. Et elle se dit que finalement, un interne ferait très bien l'affaire aussi. Shikamaru a raison, il ne faut pas viser trop haut non plus!

Le lendemain, juste avant neuf heures, Shizune cherche désespérément le dossier de Nobu. Elle a déjà regardé dans les chariots des externes, et commence à pester sur leur manque d'organisation.

«Ah, te voilà Gaara! Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur le dossier de Nobu. Il faut qu'on aille au staff de cardio-tho là! Aide-moi au lieu de rester planté là comme un idiot!»

Gaara jette un regard morne dans la petite salle, et repère le dossier rapidement. Il ne comprendra jamais cette faculté qu'ont les filles à paniquer pour un rien. L'exerne sait qu'il n'est jamais marrant d'aller présenter un dossier dans un service. On a la sale impression d'être attendu au tournant. S'il manque une information, on se fait descendre, si on ne connait pas bien la pathologie , on se fait descendre aussi. Pour peu que le médecin qui vous envoie ne puisse pas être encadré par le médecin dont vous sollicitez l'avis, et là c'est l'humiliation gratuite garantie.

Shizune prend à peine le temps d'attendre Gaara et fonce vers les ascenseurs. Si en plus elle arrive en retard, ça va vraiment craindre!

Pendant ce temps dans le service de cardio-tho, un véritable drâme est en train de se produire.

«Naaannn! C'est pas possible! Franchement je ne mérite pas ça!»

«Oh arrête, ça fait au moins trois ans que tu n'y es pas allé. Et puis tu as perdu, c'est comme ça.»

Kakashi se tourne vers Yamato et lui fait un regard larmoyant des plus crédibles, mais son collègue secoue la tête en signe de négation.

«Non, non, non. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça! Tu as perdu, c'est la règle!»

Kakashi se renfrogne et range les dés et le gobelet dans le tiroir de son bureau.

«La prochaine fois, on joue ça au poker. Vous rigolerez moins, je vous le garantis!» lance le chirurgien en boudant.

Les trois hommes sotent du bureau en riant et Hidan reprend:

«Tu diras bonjour à Gai et aux morveux d'externes pour nous hein!»

Kakashi soupire et s'apprête à répondre, mais il est interrompu par l'un de ses internes.

«Professeur Hatake, je peux vous parler?»

Kakashi lève un oeil vers le jeune homme, amusé par son extrême politesse.

«Oui, mais vite alors, le staff va commencer.»

Kakashi se retourne pour faire face à Iruka tandis que ses deux collègues prennent la direction de la salle de réunion.

«Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux, jeune padawan?»

«C'est à propos du staff. L'interne de pédiatrie va venir présenter le dossier d'un patient, et le Docteur Inuzuka lui a demandé que ce soit vous qui alliez donner l'avis. Je sais que vous êtes très occupé, mais ça serait possible de le faire... Pour une fois?»

Kakashi semble dubitatif, et prend quelques secondes avant de répondre.

«C'est ton amie Shizune, l'interne de pédiatrie, c'est ça? C'est gentil de ta part de venir intercéder pour elle, mais tu sais très bien que je ne me déplace jamais pour donner des avis. C'est la prérogative des chefs ça! Et Tsume le sait très bien. Elle râlera un peu sur ton amie, mais elle aura son avis, c'est ce qui compte non?»

Iruka soupire. Il se doutait bien que Kakashi, ne serait-ce que pour le principe, allait dire non.

«Et vous ne voudriez pas être sympa et faire une petite exception pour une fois? Nous les internes, on est toujours en plein dans la ligne de tir entre vous, les médecins. C'est pénible à la longue.»

Kakashi pose un regard pesant sur Iruka, qui se sent petit, vraiment tout petit tout d'un coup. A la réflexion, il n'aurait peut être pas dû être aussi franc.

«Tu ne me trouves pas sympa Iruka?» demande le chirurgien d'une voix charmeuse. «Bon écoute, je vais voir. Si le cas m'intéresse, je ferai peut être un effort. Pour toi.»

«Pour moi?»

Kakashi lui sourit, énigmatique, lui tourne le dos,et reprend comme pour lui-même:

«Ce gamin a quelque chose de spécial, je le sens (1)»

Derrière lui, Iruka soupire tandis que Kakashi fait mine de manier un sabre laser. Et dire que c'est lui le plus grand chirurgien cardio-thoracique du pays. Il y a de quoi avoir peur quand même!

tout le monde est déjà installé dans la salle de réunion lorsque les deux hommes arrivent. Iruka repère Shizune, au premier rang. Elle n'a pas l'air très rassurée. A ses côtés son externe semble s'ennuyer ferme. Plusieurs autres internes sont venus eux aussi présenter des dossiers, et Kakashi ne peut réprimer un soupir.

L'interne de pneumologie commence les hostilités, en présentant son patient. La jeune femme commence à bégayer lorsque Hidan lui pose une question piège. Son sourire diabolique achève de faire perdre ses moyens à l'interne. Mais Yamato vient à son secours, assurant qu'il passera voir le patient. L'interne pousse un ouf de soulagement et se rasseoit.

Quand vient le tour de Shizune, Iruka jette un coup d'oeil discret à son chef, qui ne semble absolument pas s'intéresser à la réunion. alors que l'interne de pédiatrie achève la présentation du dossier de Nobu, Hidan s'apprête à prendre la parole, mais Kakashi est plus rapide.

«Ok, j'irai voir ce gamin cet après-midi. Suivant?»

Hidan se tourne vers son collègue et lui adresse un signe de tête interrogateur. Kakashi, d'un regard, lui intime l'ordre de ne pas commenter. Ses yeux se posent alors sur Iruka, qui lui renvoie un sourire gêné.

A la fin du staff, Shizune se glisse à côté de son ami.

«Merci Ruka! T'as assuré, je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait si facilement!»

«Votre manque de foi me consterne (1)» répond une voix, volontairement grave, derrière eux.

Iruka lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel, et sans prendre la peine de se retourner répond, un brin ironique:

«Votre trop grande confiance en vous est votre faille!(1)»

«La force est avec toi, jeune Umino. Mais tu n'es pas encore un Jedi (1)»

Et Kakashi les dépasse en maniant encore une fois un sabre laser imaginaire dans l'espace, sous le regard interloqué de Shizune.

«Heu... tu es sûr qu'il va bien?»

«Ouais ouais, il se fait un délire Star Wars. Ca lui passera. Bon allez, je retourne bosser. A plus!»

Iruka a appris à composer avec le caractère particulier de son chef. Et s'il était totalement honnête, il reconnaitrait volontiers qu'il aime bien ce petit côté enfantin et joueur. Kakashi, sous son air charmeur et arrogant, est finalement assez attachant. Mais, et c'est un gros mais, Iruka ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Et c'est assez irritant. Kakashi peut passer de la plaisanterie au plus grand des sérieux. Travailler avec lui est nerveusement épuisant. Iruka secoue la tête, comme pour désencombrer son cerveau des pensées sur son chef, et rejoint le bloc. Une longue après-midi d'intervention l'attend avec Hidan.

Le lendemain en pédiatrie, c'est le branle bas de combat. Alors que le Professeur Hatake arrive d'un pas alerte dans le couloir, toutes les infirmières du service se ruent comme par magie dans le bureau infirmier, faisant mine de chercher ici un dossier, là un médicament. Un joyeux «Bonjour Professeur!» accueille le chirurgien, qui a du mal à réprimer un rire. Comme à son habitude, il leur adresse son fameux sourire à faire fondre la banquise. Les petits rires, à la limite de l'hystérie, attirent l'attention du Docteur Yohai, qui finit par débarquer dans le bureau.

«Qu'est ce qui vous arrive les filles? Kakashi, qu'est ce qui t'amène si loin de ton bloc?» demande la femme étonnée.

«J'ai été sollicité par l'une de tes charmantes internes pour un avis à propos de ... Nobu Mazashi» répond le chirurgien en consultant un petit bout de papier sur lequel il a pris soin de noter le nom de l'enfant.

Kurenai dévisage son ami, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

«Et bien elle a drôlement dû te taper dans l'oeil pour que tu déplaces toi même!» rétorque la pédiatre taquine.

Kakashi esquisse un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre:

«Tu sais bien que je ne sais rien refuser à une jolie fleur.»

Phrase qui entraîne immédiatement une deuxième salve de petits rires dans la pièce.

«Et bien je suis vraiment désolée de te décevoir, mais les internes sont tous partis à une conférence cet après-midi. Il va falloir que tu te contentes de l'externe!»

«Pas de souci!» déclare Kakashi en sautant sveltement du bureau où il était assis. «Je serais ravi que l'une de tes charmantes infirmières se donne la peine de me montrer la chambre du petit Nobu.» poursuit-il.

L'infirmière en charge du petit garçon, trop contente de l'aubaine, se précipite derrière le chirurgien, qui a déjà quitté le bureau, non sans avoir pris le temps de se retourner vers ses collègues pour leur tirer la langue d'un air ravi.

La jeune infirmière sur ses talons, Kakashi s'arrête tout d'abord au bureau des externes.

«Salut la jeunesse, qui s'occupe de Nobu Mazashi?»

Alors que Sakura tente de se remettre de cette apparition divine soudaine, Gaara se lève et répond sobrement:

«C'est moi.»

«Très bien, alors suis-moi, et embarque le dossier du gamin.»

«Il est juste... trop...sexy!» s'écrie Sakura alors que le chirurgien vient de quitter la pièce.

Kiba lève les yeux au ciel.

«T'as aucune chance ma pauvre. Il ne t'a même pas regardée.»

«Abruti!» lance la jeune fille en assénant un violent coup de poing sur la tête de son collègue. «J'ai bien le doit de rêver un peu non?»

Hinata ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant les chamailleries de ses deux amis.

Kakashi frappe doucement à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer. Gaara remarque immédiatement que Nobu est très impressionné par la stature imposante du chirurgien. Kakashi a lui aussi perçu la crainte du petit garçon. Il se présente tout d'abord à sa mère et de tourne vers l'enfant, recroquevillé dans son lit.

«Bonjour petit bonhomme! Je suis Kakashi Hatake, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je viens te voir aujourd'hui?»

Nobu fait un non timide de la tête, en serrant son doudou contre lui. Kakashi s'asseoit au bord du lit et reprend:

«J'ai cru comprendre que ton doudou avait un petit problème avec son coeur. Tu veux bien que je l'examine? Parce que mon travail à moi, c'est de réparer les coeurs des doudous, et des petits garçons. comment il s'appelle ton doudou au fait?»

Le garçonnet, intrigué, regarde son doudou puis le chirurgien. il finit par tendre sa peluche en disant:

«Il s'appelle Hachi.»

Et après une petite hésitation, Nobu reprend:

«Moi aussi j'ai un problème avec mon coeur il parait.»

Kakashi lui offre un sourire rassurant, et pose la tête de son stéthoscope sur le ventre de la peluche. il prend un air concentré et laisse passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

«Je vois, rien de bien méchant pour Hachi. Il devrait se remettre facilement si tu lui fais beaucoup de câlins. Et si on écoutait ton coeur à toi maintenant?»

Le petit garçon, confiant, s'approche du docteur pour se laisser examiner. Gaara, qui est resté en retrait afin de ne pas effrayer l'enfant, reste béat devant la facilité qu'a eue le chirurgien à obtenir l'adhésion de Nobu. Après avoir rapidement examiné l'enfant, Kakashi se tourne vers sa mère pour lui expliquer comment va se dérouler l'intervention. Juste avant de partir, Nobu attrape timidement la manche de Kakashi pour lui demander:

«Dis monsieur, tu vas le réparer mon coeur alors?»

Kakashi lui sourit tendrement et pose une main affectueuse sur sa tête.

«Oui, je vais le réparer. Tu pourras bientôt retourner t'amuser avec tes petits copains à l'école!»

Après avoir salué une dernière fois la maman du petit Nobu, Kakashi quitte la chambre et rejoint le poste infirmier. Il dicte ses instructions à Gaara, le chargeant de les transmettre à son interne et à son médecin référent, et quitte le service de pédiatrie, non sans avoir pris le temps de plaisanter quelques minutes avec les infirmières, visiblement sous le charme.

Kakashi arrive dans son service au moment où Iruka remonte du bloc.

«Tiens, tu as déjà fini d'opérer avec Hidan?»

«Hidan m'a envoyé finir sa paperasse en retard» repond l'interne grognon.

«Je vois, répond Kakashi en riant, ne fais pas la tête Iruka. Beaucoup encore il te reste à apprendre! (1)»

Iruka secoue la tête d'un air agacé.

«Vous pouvez pas arrêter deux secondes avec Star Wars? Franchement ça devient lassant à force!»

Kakashi a du mal à réprimer un rire devant l'énervement de son interne. il sait qu'Hidan a encore dû jouer avec les nerfs du jeune homme. Portant une main à son coeur, le chirurgien fait mine d'avoir été profondément blessé avant de répondre:

«L'énergie d'un Jedi émane de la force. Mais méfie-toi du côté obscur!(1)»

Iruka le regarde dépité, et soupire.

«C'est clair qu'Hidan est passé du côté obscur depuis belle lurette à mon avis.»

Kakashi ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire cette fois.

«Allez viens, jeune padawan, je te fais grâce des courriers d'Hidan. Je lui dirai que j'avais besoin de toi pour mon étude.»

Le chirurgien passe un bras amical autour des épaules de son interne, et alors qu'ils se dirigent tous les deux vers son bureau, il lance un tonitruant:

«Si nous associons nos forces, nous pouvons mettre fin à ce conflit destructeur et ramènerons l'ordre et la paix dans la galaxie! (1)».

Iruka esquisse un sourire, avant de finir par éclater de rire.

«Vous êtes vachement crédible en Dark Vador en fait!»

(1): toutes les citations sont bien évidemment tirées de Star Wars.


	7. Attitudes

**Chapitre 7: Attitudes.**

A peine a-t-il posé les pieds dans l'amphitéâtre que Kakashi se met à rire intérieurement. Il prend son temps pour descendre les marches, guettant d'un regard en coin la réaction des étudiants. Le réverend silence qui accompagne son petit trajet jusqu'à l'estrade est à deux doigts de le faire exploser de rire. Dingue comme ces gamins sont impressionnables quand même!

Le chirurgien pousse un soupir au bas de l'escalier, tandis que Gai l'accueille avec un tonitruant «Bonjour cher collègue!» D'ici, il arrive à imaginer le sourire hilare de Yamato et d'Hidan, en train de tranquillement finir leur café à l'internat, avant de retourner au bloc.

Le cardiologue a forcément un truc pour être toujours survolté à ce point. Kakashi imagine Gai en train de se faire des shoots de stéroides tous les matins dans sa cuisine, et un sourire narquois apparait sur son visage. Le chirurgien s'installe sur la chaise, et pose ses jambes sur le bureau en ouvrant un dossier, d'un air peu intéressé. Il lance à son collègue:

«Bon, à toi l'honneur. Je n'interviens qu'à la fin pour le traitement chirurgical de toute façon.»

Gai, pouce en l'air (soupir de Kakashi sous le regard amusé des élèves), lui répond, d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde en profite:

« Merci Professeur Hatake! Je suis sûr que nos futurs petits collègues vont être passionnés par notre cours commun sur l'infarctus du myocarde. C'est un sujet palpitant haha!»

Kakashi préfère ne pas relever le jeu de mot douteux, et jette un regard amusé sur les premiers rangs. Il n'est pas le seul à trouver Gai exubérant apparemment.

«Commençons donc notre leçon du jour!» reprend le Professeur Maito en se tournant vers l'assemblée.

L'oeil morne des externes ne décourage pas le cardiologue, qui commence, à grand renfort de croquis tout aussi exubérants que lui, son cours thérorique et donc relativement soporifique.

Au bout d'une heure, Gai interrompt la leçon pour une petite pause bien méritée, avant de débuter la partie «traitement» du cours. La plupart des externes se lèvent pour aller s'agglutiner devant les machines à café ou fumer une cigarette. Sakura et Hinata suivent le mouvement, bien contentes de pouvoir se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

«Ahhh, qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant ce prof!» déclare la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

«Tu trouves?» répond Hinata. «C'est un cours important quand même, ça risque de tomber aux partiels.»

«Hé, hé Sakura! tu pourras me filer tes notes?» s'exclame Naruto, dont la tête vient de s'allonger devant la déclaration d'Hinata.

«Nan mais Naruto, sans déconner, tu étais en cours avec nous. Tu pourrais suivre un peu quand même, au lieu de passer ton temps à roupiller!»

«Dans toutes les classes, il faut un cancre» déclare une voix grave derrière eux.

«Ah tiens, Sasuke l'externe modèle! C'est facile d'avoir de bonnes notes quand on passe son temps à lécher le cul des profs!» rétorque Naruto vexé.

Aussitôt une main vient lui balancer une violente claque à l'arrière de la tête.

«Ne parle pas comme ça de Sasuke, espèce d'idiot!» s'écrie Sakura. «Ne fais pas attention à cet imbécile Sasuke...»

Mais l'externe lui jette un regard dédaigneux avant de dépasser le petit groupe pour regagner sa place dans la salle de cours.

Sur l'estrade, Kakashi sirote un café en regardant Gai mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses notes. Il faut dire que Gai a le don de faire des démonstrations pétulantes lors de ses cours, qui entrainent inexorablement une anarchie rapide et complète dans les feuilles dont il se sert pour ses cours.

«Hé Gai, si on commençait la partie sur le traitement par un peu de pratique?»

«Quelle brillante idée a encore eu ton cerveau de génie mon ami?» demande Gai dans un haussement de sourcils digne d'un acteur de film muet.

Kakashi ne peut se retenir de lui foutre une claque mentale, et préfère répondre laconiquement:

«Laisse-moi faire ok?»

Gai acquiesce tandis que les étudiants regagnent docilement leurs places. Naruto, qui est bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer l'insulte de Sasuke, décide de rejoindre le premier rang. Il va lui montrer, à ce connard d'Uchiha, que lui aussi peut faire des étincelles en cours.

Sakura et Hinata se sont elles aussi rapprochées, sous l'impulsion de tout un groupe de filles. Elles investissent les premiers rangs, après avoir gentiment fait dégager les quelques étudiants qui s'y trouvaient juste avant. Les étudiantes veulent être aux premières loges pour l'intervention du Professeur Hatake.

Kakashi sourit quand il voit la première partie de l'amphi se remplir, alors qu'ils s'agglutinaient tous dans le fond pour la partie de Gai, celui-ci ayant la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir rendre ses cours interactifs en posant plein de questions aux étudiants. S'ils croient que le chirurgien est du genre à épargner la jeune génération de médecins en se la jouant cool, ils se trompent lourdement! Il en a déjà sa claque au bout d'une heure, alors pour le coup il va le rendre palpitant ce cours, n'en déplaise à Gai!

Kakashi attend patiemment que chaque étudiant soit à sa place. Il se lève, jette un regard circulaire sur les externes. Plusieurs secondes passent, dans un silence religieux. Kakashi aime faire durer le plaisir. Ls secondes se transforment en minutes, certains externes commencent à se jeter des regards en coin.

«Qu'est ce qu'il attend?» entend-on chuchoter.

Le Professeur Maito, tout aussi intrigué, se racle la gorge et s'apprête à interroger Kakashi. Mais il se pétrifie sur place lorsque le chirurgien, d'une voix tonitruante, se met à hurler sans prévenir:

«Aaahhh! J'ai mal! Dans la poitrine et dans le bras!»

Et il s'écroule par terre à la manière théâtrale de Gai.

Les externes se regardent interloqués, sans oser broncher. Certains de redressent et se penchent par dessus leurs pupitres pour voir le chirurgien allongé par terre, qui ne bouge plus d'un pouce.

Kakashi laisse passer quelques secondes, mais devant le peu de réaction des étudiants, finit par lever la tête et leur lancer:

«Euh, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de réagir là? Je suis en train de faire un infarctus quand même! Vous êtes des futurs médecins les enfants!»

L'assemblée commence à chuchoter, personne n'osant se manifester. Gai tente de venir à leur secours en s'approchant de Kakashi pour tenter de jouer le jeu:

«Oh mon Dieu! Un homme vient de s'écrouler à terre! Il faut intervenir, vite! Que faire? Que faire?» dit il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Les étudiants du premier rang lancent un regard désabusé à leur professeur de cardiologie, qui comme d'habitude surjoue à fond. Kakashi laisse échapper un soupir et finit par se redresser sur ses coudes. Il balaye les premiers rangs du regard et désigne d'un geste impitoyable:

«Toi, toi et toi, ramenez vos fesses ici.»

Sasuke, Shikamaru et Kin se lèvent timidement et s'approchent du chirurgien penauds.

«Alors, j'ai mal à la poitrine et dans le bras. Il est évident que je fais un infarctus massif. Enfin, vu votre réaction, je suis probablement déjà mort là hein!»

Et pour accompagner son propos, Kakashi s'écroule à nouveau en faisant le mort.

Kin lance un regard affolé à Sasuke qui hausse les épaules, tandis que Shikamaru soupire.

«Fait chier» murmure-t-il avant de s'agenouiller à côté du Professeur.

«Bien, yen a au moins un qui réagit!» reprend Kakashi en souriant. «Bon, je suis en arrêt cardiaque, tu fais quoi?»

«Massage cardiaque?» propose Shikamaru.

«Ok, vas-y. Je te rappelle que vous êtes trois, donc...»

Shikamaru place ses mains sur le torse du chirurgien et tourne la tête vers ses deux camarades. Kin, affolée, secoue la tête et pousse Sasuke en lui murmurant un «vas-y toi!» implorant. Sasuke sent un frisson parcourir son dos. Ce salopard de chirurgien ne va pas l'obliger à faire ça quand même! Kakashi lui adresse un sourire machiavélique et lui fait signe de s'approcher. Et merde, il va vraiment le faire!

Tandis que Shikamaru appuie à un rythme régulier sur le torse de Kakashi, Sasuke se penche sur le visage de son professeur. Sasuke, à quelques centimètres seulement de la bouche du chirurgien, le fusille du regard. Kakashi doit vraiment se retenir de rire. D'ailleurs il donnerait cher pour voir la tête des étudiants qui regardent la scène en ce moment, surtout les filles! Le chirurgien murmure de manière à ce que seuls Shikamaru et Sasuke l'entendent:

«Allez Sasuke, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Imagine si ça t'arrive dans la rue, avec un ivrogne qui vit dehors hein? Estime toi heureux et fais ton boulot de médecin ok?»

Sasuke pousse un soupir et pose sa bouche ouverte sur celle de Kakashi, pour insuffler une bouffée d'air. Kakashi peut percevoir l'agitation qui s'est emparée de l'assemblée. Bizarrement, il n'entend plus Gai.

Le chirurgien met fin au calvaire des deux externes en se redressant d'un bond, faisant mine de reprendre vie.

«Ah je suis vivant!» déclare-t-il sous l'oeil médusé des étudiants. «Mais j'ai toujours très mal» reprend-il aussitôt. «Je suppose que votre collègue a prévenu les secours» dit-il en se penchant sur le côté pour regarder Kin. La jeune femme devient rouge écarlate et commence à bégayer. Kakashi pousse un soupir et se tourne vers la classe.

«Bon, on va dire qu'elle a effectivement appelé le Samu. Retournez à vos places vous trois. Alors qui veut jouer l'équipe du Samu? toujours pas de volontaires? Allez, toi, et toi, en route.»

Tandis que Naruto et Hinata se lèvent hésitants, Kakashi se met à chantonner «pin pon pin pon» jusqu'à ce que les deux externes l'aient rejoint. Des petits rires commencent à s'élever dans l'amphithéâtre.

«Alors, vous arrivez, mes sauveteurs, dit-il en désignant Sasuke et Shikamaru, vous ont expliqué la situation. que faites-vous?»

Hinata et Naruto se regardent, elle trop timide et lui trop à l'ouest pour répondre.

«Allez les enfants, le Professeur Maito vient de vous faire un magnifique cours sur le diagnostic et la prise en charge de cette pathologie!» reprend Kakashi pour les encourager.

Hinata murmure un timide : «on fait un électrocardiogramme?»

«Oui! c'est ça!» répond Kakashi pour l'encourager à continuer. «Mais j'ai toujours très mal, alors le temps que ton collègue fasse l'ECG, que peux-tu faire pour me soulager?»

Hinata réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre:

«Je mets en place une perfusion et je vous passe de la morphine en bolus.»

«Ok, et tant que tu y es, tu me mets une deuxième voie veineuse, parce que tu auras sûrement d'autres choses à me passer le temps qu'on arrive à l'hôpital non?»

Hinata acquiesce et semble prendre confiance en elle. Elle répond donc immédiatement:

«Je dois aussi vous administrer un dérivé nitré sous la langue pour voir si la douleur cède...»

«Très bon réflexe, sauf que ça ne me soulage pas. Je te rappelle que je fais un infarctus massif, qui est d'ailleurs confirmé par l'ECG que tu as demandé à ton gentil collègue de faire.»

Kakashi se retourne vers Naruto, qui blêmit instantanément.

«D'ailleurs il voit quoi sur l'ECG le collègue?» demande Kakashi, conscient de l'angoisse du jeune homme. Celui-ci, honteux, jette un regard implorant vers Hinata. Kakashi pousse un soupir et reprend:

«Bon je t'aide, il y a un magnifique sus décalage de ST sur ton ECG, qui confirme l'infarctus massif. Donc tu le dis à ta charmante et efficace collègue et ensemble vous décidez de...?»

Kakashi laisse sa phrase en suspens tout en attendant une réponse. Naruto secoue la tête négativement d'un air dépite. Kakahi semble décu des lacunes évidentes de n'a absolument rien écouté au cours du Professeur Maito. Mais Kakashi choisit de ne pas l'enfoncer devant ses camarades. Hinata vient à la rescousse du blondinet:

«Je passe de l'aspirine dans la perfusion, ainsi que du risordan. Je vous demande si vous avez des facteurs de contre indication à une éventuelle thrombolyse sur place parce que ça fait moins de douze heures que vous avez débuté votre infarctus.»

«Très bien, je n'ai pas de facteurs de risque à une thrombolyse. Ensuite?»

«Ok!» répond la jeune externe qui semble se prendre totalement au petit jeu, «je vous passe un bolus d'altéplase en surveillant votre tension artérielle, et je surveille votre état neurologique et votre rythme cardiaque.»

«Parfait!» lui répond Kakashi en souriant. «Je sens que la douleur diminue, l'ECG que tu as demandé à ton collègue de refaire montre que le sus décalage disparait» reprend le chirurgien en lançant un regard en coin à Naruto, qui semble en dire long. «Tu n'oublies pas de me mettre sous anticoagulant, le temps qu'on arrive à l'hôpital d'accord?»

La jeune fille hoche la tête tandis que Kakashi se relève.

«Bon cette jeune fille...comment t'appelles-tu?» demande Kakashi, tandis qu'Hinata lui répond, «Je disais donc Hinata vient de me sauver la vie. Les cours théoriques peuvent vous sembler barbants, mais ils doivent devenir des automatismes. Dans la vraie vie, vous devez connaitre ça par coeur pour pouvoir agir sans avoir à trop réfléchir. C'est la vie de vos patients que vous avez dans les mains, c'est compris? Bon, il s'avère qu'à l'hôpital, l'angiographie a montré que j'avais une artère coronaire bouchée. Je vais donc devoir subir une intervention chirurgicale. Reprenez vos places vous deux, on va commencer le cours.»

Tandis que Naruto regagne son siège penaud, Kakashi glisse à Hinata:

«Très bon travail jeune fille!»

Celle-ci pique un fard avant de reprendre sa place à côté de Sakura. Celle-ci lui murmure à l'oreille:

«Tu as trop assuré Hinata! Alors il est encore plus beau de prêt non?»

Mais le Professeur Hatake a déjà repris son cours, et sa petite mise en scène lui a permis de gagner l'attention soutenue de tous les étudiants.

A la fin du cours, Kakashi pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'en est enfin fini de la corvée. Gai s'approche de lui pour le féliciter:

«Ah cher collègue, tu as été formidable! tu as réussi à capter de manière magistrale l'attention de nos jeunes confrères. Quel talent d'enseignant, c'était vraiment...»

«Gai?»

«Oui cher collègue?»

«Tu peux pas arrêter deux secondes ton cinéma? Je te ramène à l'hôpital à une seule condition, tu la boucles sur tout le trajet, c'est compris?»

Le cardiologue, loin de s'offusquer, tente de répondre qu'il est d'accord, mais Kakashi lève un doigt et reprend:

«Chut! Un simple hochement de tête suffira!»

Gai s'exécute et les deux médecins quittent la salle pour rejoindre le parking.

A son retour dans le service, Kakashi décide d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans la salle des internes. Le chirurgien perçoit des voix semblant réciter sur un ton monotone. Le quatre internes sont en effet en train de dicter les courriers de leurs patients tout juste sortis du service. La corvée ingrate dévolue à tout interne. Surtout quand il est réalisé dans une pièce confinée, la concentration rendue particulièrement difficile par le son des voix de ses collègues réalisant le même travail fastidieux.

Kakashi sourit en voyant ses quatre internes affairés, qui n'ont même pas réalisé qu'il était là.

«Yo les jeunes! Je vois que ça bosse dur!»

La mine dépitée que lui lance les quatre jeunes hommes le fait éclater de rire.

«Si je peux vous donner un conseil, vous devriez aller chacun dans une pièce différente, ça serait plus facile pour vous concentrer je crois.»

«Et tu veux qu'on aille où?» réplique Kankuro visiblement agaçé.

«Et bien, par exemple Mozuku tu vas aller dans la salle de pause. Iwashi, voici les clés de la salle de conférence» dit-il en lui tendant un trousseau. «Je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à les paumer» rajoute-t-il tandis que les deux internes, trop contents de l'aubaine, filent déjà avec leurs dossiers sous le bras.

Kakashi regarde les deux internes restants et semble réfléchir. Kankuro ricane car il sait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre salle disponible, et qu'il va donc devoir rester faire ses courriers avec Iruka, qui semble peu concerné par le problème. Mais Kakashi a toujours une solution. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il reprend:

«Et toi, Iruka, je te prête mon bureau. Kankuro, tu récupères la salle des internes pour toi tout seul, content?»

L'interne de quatrième année tente de masquer son étonnement alors qu'Iruka lève un regard incrédule vers son chef.

«Je...Je peux prendre votre bureau?»

«Oui, allez viens, j'ai deux trois trucs à récupérer et je te laisse la place.»

A peine arrivés dans le bureau, Kakashi débarrasse les quelques dossiers qui trainent sur son sous main en cuir et désigne la place à Iruka. Celui-ci hésite sous le regard amusé du chirurgien.

«Ne fais pas ton timide, Iruka. Vas-y, installe-toi. Tiens, tu n'oublieras pas de fermer en partant» ajoute-t-il en lui tendant ses clés. «Tu me les rendras ce soir» relance-t-il innocemment.

«Ce soir?» répond Iruka.

«Oui, ce soir petit malin, sinon je ne pourrai pas entrer dans mon bureau demain matin! Je t'attendrai au Smooth ce soir, tu vois de quel bar je parle?»

Devant l'acquiescement d'Iruka, Kakashi poursuit:

«Ca nous permettra de parler un peu de notre étude. Il nous reste très peu de temps pour compiler nos données et rédiger notre article. Et je dois aussi te parler des modalités du voyage pour le colloque.»

«Ah, parce que je suis sensé venir avec vous au colloque?»

Kakashi marque un temps d'arrêt.

«Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit au début non?»

«Mais je croyais que vous plaisantiez moi, que c'était juste pour m'appâter!» répond Iruka.

Kakashi se penche à quelques centimètres du visage d'Iruka, qui sent immédiatement ses joues s'empourprer.

«J'ai bien des atouts pour t'appâter, mais ce colloque n'en fait pas partie. Et puis c'est toi qui va présenter notre travail au colloque, alors je suis bien obligé de t'emmener» conclut le chirurgien en se relevant brusquement.

«Que...Quoi? Mais il y aura tous les grands pontes de la chirurgie cardiaque! Je ne saurai pas...»

«Tss, tsss. Tu seras parfait crois-moi!»

Devant le regard effaré d'Iruka, Kakashi se rapproche de nouveau, et prenant une voix mielleuse, se met à chantonner:

«Aie confiance, crois en moi, que je puisse...(1)»

Mais Iruka lève les yeux au ciel et soupire agacé, tout en interrompant son chef:

«Vous faites dans les dessins animés maintenant?»

Kakashi éclate de rire et se retourne, juste avant de quitter le bureau:

«N'oublie pas, ce soir au Smooth, disons à neuf heures!»

Sans laisser le temps à son interne de répondre, le chirurgien qui le bureau. Tandis qu'il s'éloigne dans le couloir, Iruka l'entend se remettre à chantonner.

«Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux...(1)»

La voix s'estompe petit à petit tandis qu'Iruka se remet au travail. Décidément, il est vraiment tombé sur un chef en tous points particulier!

Le soir même à l'internat, Shizune discute tranquillement avec Genma, Izumo et Tsunami. Ces deux derniers roucoulent comme des adolescents, sous l'oeil amusé de l'interne en pédiatrie. Kotetsu finit par les rejoindre, après avoir terminé sa répétition avec Asuma et Aoba. Ils ont instauré un rythme de deux répétitions par semaine, une avec Kakashi et Tsunami, et une entre eux, pour caler les morceaux et mettre en place les arrangements sur les créations originales de leur leader. Il arrive parfois que Kakashi assiste à leur répétition instrumentale, pour donner son avis ou simplement par plaisir de les entendre jouer. Ce soir, ils ont bien avancé, et leur répertoire s'étoffe progressivement. Ils ne sont pas loin d'avoir un set complet, qui leur permettrait de faire des petits concerts dans les bars du coin. Kotetsu maitrise bien les anciens morceaux du groupe. Asuma trouve qu'il est bien meilleur que leur précédent batteur, et le jeune interne semble avoir perdu sa timidité du début.

Lorsqu'il s'affale dans le fauteuil à côté de son amie, ses yeux pétillent de joie.

«Et bien, ça te réussit d'avoir repris la musique, tu es rayonnant Kotetsu!» lui lance Shizune.

«Ouais, franchement j'adore ce groupe. Je prends un pied pas possible à jouer avec eux. J'avais un peu peur au début, avec Asuma et Kakashi. Mais ils sont super cool en fait!»

«Et bien je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Tu pourras dire merci à Iruka d'avoir appelé pour toi!» reprend la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Kotetsu fixe l'interne de pédiatrie d'un air pensif, et finit par lui demander.

«Shizu, ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre au Smooth ce soir?»

«Oui pourquoi pas, vous venez aussi vous deux?»

Genma a juste le temps de percevoir le regard univoque que lui lance son ami, avant de répondre:

«Euh, on va plutôt rester là avec Tsunami. On va se regarder un film en amoureux» conclut-il en intimant d'un regard à Tsunami d'aller dans son sens.

«Ah oui, le fameux film dont tu m'as parlé, j'ai trop envie de le voir!»

Shizune trouve que leur réaction n'est pas très naturelle, mais ne relève pas.

«Bon, et bien ce sera entre nous deux alors! Je vais quand même prévenir Iruka, il aura peut être envie de nous rejoindre» déclare la jeune femme en saisissant son portable, sous l'oeil dépité de Kotetsu.

Après quelques minutes au téléphone, Shizune reprend la parole:

«Iruka doit finir ses courriers. Et après il a un rendez-vous.»

Genma, Tsunami et Kotetsu la regardent, curieux. Mais elle soupire en reprenant:

«Un rendez-vous pour le travail a-t-il précisé».

Les trois internes se mettent à rire, tandis que Shizune reprend, à l'attention de Kotetsu:

«Allez, viens Ko', ne laissons pas tous ces rabat-joie nous gâcher notre soirée.»

Tandis que les deux amis quittent l'internat, Genma susurre à l'oreille de Tsunami:

«Je crois que Kotetsu est amoureux de Shizune.»

«Et je crois qu'elle n'en a absolument pas conscience» chantonne Tsunami.

«Pourtant ils iraient bien ensemble non?»

«Carrément! Mais Kotetsu est un grand garçon, il faut juste qu'il trouve le courage de déclarer sa flamme à sa belle!»

Les deux internes se mettent à rire avant de reprendre leur séance de bécotage en règle.

Le Smooth est encore une fois bondé ce soir. Iruka se faufile dans la foule compacte et tente de repérer son chef. Il finit par le localiser, dans un coin discret de la pièce, juste devant la scène. Il est seul, attablé devant une bière, de nombreux papiers étalés devant lui.

«Ah, te voilà! Alors tu as fini tes courriers?» demande Kakashi taquin.

Iruka lui tend les clés de son bureau.

«Tout mon travail est à jour chef!» lance l'interne au garde à vous, ce qui déclenche un fou rire du chirurgien.

«Allez, assieds-toi, on doit discuter. Tu bois quelque chose?» reprend Kakashi en levant la main pour attirer l'attention du serveur.

«Euh... une pression» demande Iruka au serveur.

Kakashi lui tend une feuille où sont imprimées les données médicales d'un patient qu'ils ont opérés dans la semaine, selon la nouvelle technique de Kakashi.

«Bon, c'est notre trente-cinquième patient opéré avec succès. Je pense qu'on a assez de données positives pour commencer les statistiques de cette étude. J'aimerais que tu commences à rédiger la partie concernant la procédure. Il faut que tu sois clair et concis, pas la peine d'en faire un pavé non plus. Moi je vais faire l'analyse des données, et je te filerai les chiffres pour que tu puisses rédiger la suite, ok?»

«Vous savez que c'est le premier article scientifique que je rédige. Il y a des codes à respecter et je ne sais pas si...»

Kakashi interrompt la lecture du document qu'il a entre les mains et fixe le jeune homme en souriant.

«Iruka, je ne te confierais pas ce travail si je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois en mesure de le réussir. Tu as vraiment besoin de prendre de l'assurance. Tu es compétent, et plus travailleur que tous les internes que j'ai vu passer jusqu'à présent. Je ne risquerais pas ma réputation si je n'étais pas absolument sûr de tes capacités. Enfonces-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes, et arrête de te poser cent mille questions à la seconde, ok?»

Iruka regarde son chef, indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration avant de lancer:

«Bon ok, je suis un interne super compétent, je vais vous faire un article aux petits oignons et on sera les stars du colloque. Ca vous va?»

«Parfait!» répond Kakashi en lui adressant un franc sourire.

«Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, voyons les modalités du voyage. Tous les frais sont pris en charge par l'hôpital. On arrivera la veille du colloque. Notre, enfin je veux dire ta présentation se passe le deuxième jour, histoire de finir en beauté! Et on repart le lendemain. Il va me falloir la photocopie de ton passeport et...»

«Mon passeport? Je n'en ai pas!»

Kakashi lève un regard interrogatif vers son interne.

«Tu n'as jamais quitté le pays?»

«Ben non!» répond Iruka, presque gêné.

Kakashi marque un temps d'arrêt, avant de répondre.

«Bon et bien ce sera une première. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais pris l'avion non plus?»

Iruka hoche la tête négativement, sous le regard amusé de Kakashi.

«Bon, il faut que tu fasses faire ton passeport au plus vite. Ca serait trop bête que je doive te laisser là pour de la paperasse.»

Après avoir discuté encore un peu du fameux colloque, Kakashi commande deux nouvelles bières. En attendant que le serveur revienne, il range tous les papiers, tandis qu'un muscicien en herbe gagne la scène pour tenter sa chance devant le nombreux public du soir.

Kakahi, bière en main, tourne sa chaise pour faire face à la scène.

«J'aime bien ce petit bar. Pas toi?» demande-t-il sans se retourner.

Iruka sent sa langue se délier sous l'effet de l'alcool. La discussion à la fois professionnelle et amicale qu'il vient d'avoir avec son chef de service a réussi à le mettre complètement à l'aise.

«Tu devrais venir y jouer avec ton groupe. Je suis sûr que vous feriez un carton!»

Cette fois, Kakashi se retourne, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

«Tiens, tu as enfin décidé de me tutoyer?» répond-il de son air taquin habituel. Virement au rouge immédiat de la part d'Iruka.

«Je...Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé!»

Kakashi se met à rire.

«Pas grave, Ne te prive pas pour continuer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans quand tu me vouvoyes!»

Iruka laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Le chanteur, accompagné d'un ami jouant sur une guitare sèche désaccordée, semble avoir du mal à capter l'attention du public. Il finit sa chanson et quitte la petite scène un peu dépité.

Un deuxième musicien se présente déjà, alors que brouhaha de la salle ne semble pas vouloir diminuer. A la fin du morceau, Kakashi se tourne vers son interne et lui demande d'un air mutin:

«Tu veux que je te chante une chanson?»

Iruka hoche la tête d'un air résolu. Il sait qu'il en faut plus pour effrayer le chirurgien qu'une petite scène de bar.

Kakashi se lève et rejoint donc la scène. Il prend la guitare entre ses mains et commence à l'accorder. Laissant ses doigts courir sur les six cordes, il murmure:

«Voilà, maintenant on peut jouer.»

**(Holes-Passenger)**

Il lance un regard circulaire à la salle. A l'exception d'Iruka, les clients semblent absorbés par leurs discussions et ne prêtent aucune attention à ce qui se passe sur scène. Kakashi fixe Iruka pendant de longues secondes, puis entame un rythme à la fois plein de douceur et entraînant. Lorsque sa voix s'élève, les yeux se tournent vers lui et le brouhaha diminue progressivement.

Quelques personnes se rapprochent, rapidement suivies par d'autres. Iruka ne perd pas Kakashi des yeux, et commence, comme la plupart des clients, à agiter la tête en rythme.

Shizune décide d'entrainer Kotetzu juste devant la scène. Elle passe une très bonne soirée avec le jeune homme, même si celui-ci n'est pas très bavard. Sa timidité est attendrissante au fond. La jeune femme, qui a reconnu Kakashi, se met à reprendre le refrain de la chanson, et Kakashi lui fait un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre. L'assistance, maintenant concentrée devant la scène, reprend elle aussi en choeur le refrain.

_We've got holes in our hearts_

_Yeah we've got holes in our lives_

_Well we've got holes, we've got holes_

_But we carry on._

Sur les derniers accords, Kakashi remercie le public qui l'applaudit à tout rompre et lance:

«C'était une chanson pour Iruka. Merci!»

Tandis qu'il repose la guitare sur son pied et qu'il quitte la scène, Shizune et Kotetsu lancent un regard en direction de la table, où Iruka essaye de se faire tout petit.

Et merde, il va en entendre parler pendant un moment, c'est sûr!

«Alors, tu as aimé?» demande Kakashi qui vient de se rasseoir.

Iruka tente de reprendre contenance, et finit par répondre:

«Oui, c'est une très belle chanson!»

«Ravi que ça te plaise. Il faudra que tu viennes à une de nos répèt un jour, tu pourras emmener ta copine Shizune aussi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle sortait avec Kotetsu!»

«Que... Quoi?»

«Ah, tu n'es pas au courant? Bah peut être que je me trompe après tout.»

Après avoir encore discuté une demi-heure, Kakashi finit par proposer à Iruka de le ramener en voiture à l'internat. Celui-ci n'ose pas refuser. Un silence confortable s'installe entre les deux hommes durant le trajet, et Iruka se met à fredonner inconsciemment la chanson de son chef. Kakashi se met à sourire. Juste avant d'entrer à l'internat, Iruka se retourne et lève la main en signe d'au revoir. tout compte fait, il a passé une bonne soirée. Il faudra quand même qu'il pense à demander des explications à Shizune et Kotetsu.

(1) le livre de la jungle


End file.
